Finding the lost
by Luxara
Summary: What are you willing to do for the one you love? Warning: Contains Spoilers for DMC.
1. Prologue

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

_A man's secret_

**Disclaimer:**

_The movie Pirates of the Caribbean and its characters don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them…_

**Rated:**

_T / PG-13_

**Summary:**

_This fan fiction continues the storyline of the second movie (Dead men's chest), 'cause I was really frustrated with its end considering I've to wait till May next year to see the third_

_part ;-)_

**A/N:**

_I changed chapter 1 – 3 a bit and thanks to my new beta, I hope there're no more mistakes in it grin._

**Warning: Contains spoiler for **

**Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Men's Chest.**

**Chapter One – Prologue**

Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs and the others looked speechlessly at the dark-haired, dirty-looking pirate in front of them. Barbossa just stood there, grinning and stroking his monkeys head.

"So… You know where we've to go?" Will finally managed to ask.

"Aye."

Sighing, Elizabeth rose to her feet, her eyes fixing on the laughing man on the stairs.

"Barbossa, why should we trust you? I mean it's possible you just want to get a ship with our help. It seems you don't give a damn about other people. Where's the point in helping us?"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "She's right. You'd never do this without getting somethin' outta it."

Still laughing, Barbossa stepped down the stairs.

"Well, I guess you don't have much of choice," he replied, again biting into the apple he was holding. "I'm the only one who has ever been _there_."

Will looked at him, quite puzzled about what the pirate was telling them.

"There?"

"Aye. _There_!"

"So what's the course? What do we have to do?"

"You think I'll tell you? No, I am not Jack Sparrow, I don't wanna risk a mutiny. You have to decide. If you want that blackguard of a pirate Jack Sparrow back, come with me. We'll get ourselves a ship, so far. If not, well… then you're none of my business, folks."

Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs looked at each other, knowing this was their one and only chance in rescuing their Captain.

A few seconds later, the decision was made.

"Alright, Barbossa. Where do we find a ship?"

"I knew ye would do it," the pirate grinned, "To the boats, men."

Looking at Elizabeth, he added: "And women, of course."

"What boats? We only have the small one from the Pearl. No way can we make it to the next harbor," Will protested.

That just earned him a chuckle from Tia, who reassured him: "Ye don't 'ave to paddle all the way to Tortuga, if that was what ya meant… William. Even I possess a small ship. The space is confined, but… well, it's all ye need to reach your destination."

"So why are ye still standing here as if rooted to the spot? To the boat, everyone. I know where to find a ship in Tortuga," Barbossa ordered.

Sighing deeply, Elizabeth rose to her feet to follow the men as she got stopped by Tia.

"Wait a minute… Elizabeth."

"What? You're going to give me a bottle filled with dirt? I don't need such a thing."

"Are ya Jack Sparrow? Crazy people get crazy things… For you I've something really important."

With those words, Tia handed her…

Elizabeth looked down at her hand and gasped. That was…

Outside, they were already waiting for the two women. When they finally appeared in the doorway, Will helped Elizabeth into the boat – but not before Tia had whispered something into her ear.

"I know what happened on the Pearl…"

Noticing the other woman's shocked expression, the "witch" chuckled.

Finally, they were all sitting inside the small boat. Tia was escorting them to her ship from where she'd "go" back to her house.

Will thought the boat would sink to the ground any second, but to his surprise they reached their first destination without serious problems or events.

But then they saw the ship…

Mr. Gibbs began to laugh the instant he set eyes onto it.

"THAT is what you called a _ship_? If you turn blind both eyes, it would still be a almost sinking boat that you increased in size."

"This is the worst ship – boat – I've ever seen," Will agreed.

Tia was more than a bit annoyed because of the pirates' comments so she glared at them.

"You can thank your good old friend Jack if you get him back. He 'borrowed' my ship – guess ye can figure out the rest of the story by yourself…"

"Yeah, sure we can," Will sighed. "That's one of the reasons Jack always gets slapped if he's in Tortuga."

"Is it possible to reach Tortuga without drowning on the way," Elizabeth wondered.

Tia smiled at her. "Guess so. Jack made it back here without sinking…"

"Then we have ourselves a ship, folks. Let's go."

_To be continued_


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2 – Memories**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always, just one thing: Samantha Tucker – or Sam, as she's called in the story is ALL MINE ;-)_

Three days had passed since their departure from the island Tia lived on, Tortuga was now only half a day of sailing away.

Sighing, Elizabeth made her way towards the rail, her favourite place during her night watch. On their first day they had arranged the night watches till they reached Tortuga. The men – Will, to be exact – had told her that her help wasn't needed for said duty, but Elizabeth had protested. A fact she already regretted. Even though it was only about three or four hours every three nights, she hated it. The nights she spent alone on the deck while all the others were sleeping gave her too much time to think about what she had done, what happened just a few days ago.

Elizabeth placed her arms on the rail, bracing herself so she could look at the open sea – an image that reminded her of Jack.

'What did I do? I didn't even think about it,' she thought. 'I only cared about myself, tried to find the best way out of it – for me. Why did I kill Jack? Maybe he was right. Maybe I really am a pirate. I really wonder if he knew what I was up to, if he knew how I felt about him."

The young woman turned her head up to look at the sky, her gaze fixing on the stars shining brightly as if they'd answer her questions.

She let her thoughts travel back to their first meeting – that one in Port Royal where he had first saved her from drowning and then had threatened to strangle her. Of course he wouldn't have done it, but…

Just a few days – or had it been weeks – after that they had met again. Elizabeth could still remember the fire on that island, the rum they had drunk, the pirate song she had taught him and the things he had said. The one memory she liked the most was of his scent. It was hard to describe it, of course he had smelled of rum, but there had also been something she couldn't identify – maybe it was the sea?

Their adventure on the island had been short, soon after it, he had escaped and left with his Pearl. One year after it, Jack had re-entered her life and the rest… well, she didn't want to remember it.

Just that one kiss, the one thing she'd never forget about him. She knew Jack hadn't had feelings towards her, but still…

Shaking her head, Elizabeth turned around, facing the ship. If she kept thinking about those things, she'd be most likely crying by the time Will came to replace her.

Sighing, frustrated for the second time that night, she sat down, the cold wood of the ship causing her to shiver slightly.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke to Will's voice…

"We're there, get up! Tortuga's right ahead of us."

With a suppressed yawn, she went upstairs to join the rest of the crew who were – of course – already wide awake.

Following Barbossa's orders, they searched for new crewmember's the whole day but had to wait until evening for the first volunteer who appeared just as Will thought that they wouldn't find someone crazy enough to follow them.

It was a woman with short, brown hair. She didn't look like one of those who lived in Tortuga. Actually, she seemed more like a girl to Will – he guessed she was about the same age as Elizabeth, maybe even younger, although her appearance and movements were more like those of a pirate. She was about 5 feet and 9 inches tall and slender, but looked slightly boyish. Her eyes were gray, her skin sunburnt. She wasn't beautiful, but her face was somehow interesting.

By the time Will had finished ogling her, she was standing right in front of their desk, fixing her eyes onto Barbossa.

"I heard you're searching for a few people brave – or stupid – enough to follow you to the so called world's end, aye?"

Okay, so she wasn't a pirate at all – her language betrayed her.

"Aye! Are ya that brave?"

"Else I wouldn't be here. When are you leaving Tortuga?"

"I don't know, I'll 'visit' someone who still owes something to me. The ship will be ours at noon tomorrow, I hope. My crew will wait for you at the port."

"Alright, Captain."

The girl turned around to go, but Elizabeth, who had just showed up behind Will, stopped her.

"Hey! What's your name?"

She looked at the older woman, her eyes giving away her confusion about the sudden appearance of another … pirate?

"Who are you?"

"Elizabeth …Swann. And before you ask, yes, I belong to Barbossa's crew. So what's your name," she asked, now getting a bit angry.

"Sam. Well, it's Samantha, but nobody ever calls me that."

"Alright… Sam. See you tomorrow."

Elizabeth grinned. Although Sam moved and looked like a pirate, she didn't speak like one. Her voice sounded more like that of a proper English Lady.

That evening, they got two more new crewmembers – both male this time. One of them was called Sid, a dirty pirate who was at least 45 years old. The second was a young boy who said he was 17, but Will had guessed he was only 15. His name was Josh.

Josh and Sid would join them later, when they had a ship ready, but Sam arrived the next day at noon, just as she had promised. The girl's greeting sounded friendly and she stopped next to Elizabeth.

"Where's the Captain? Didn't he say he'd have a ship at noon?"

"Yes, of course he did, but it took a bit longer…"

The instant Elizabeth had finished her sentence, Barbossa approached them, grinning from ear to ear, a younger man following him, looking scared.

When the captain caught up with them, Will turned around.

"So you got a ship… Captain?"

"Sure. I just needed to 'convince my friend a bit, right, Dave?"

"Aye, convince…" the man standing beside Barbossa whined. "It's this one, the Doubloon… just don't… forget it."

With those words, Dave left as quickly as he could without running.

"So… ready to board our new ship? Go and clean it," Barbossa ordered, pointing to a rather big vessel.

The next morning, Sam was sent to get Josh and Sid and they sailed away from Tortuga.

About an hour later, everything was running smoothly, leaving them with nothing to do but wait.

Elizabeth was again standing at the rail, looking at the horizon when Sam joined her.

"Is something bothering you… Elizabeth?" she asked carefully.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about something," Elizabeth answered vaguely

"Since yesterday I've been wondering who you are. A pirate? You look like one," Sam quickly changed the topic.

"To be honest I'm a Governor's daughter. I came from England to Port Royal when I was twelve. I don't know how I slipped into that pirate thing, but I they always fascinated me. I would not consider myself a pirate, although Ja… Captain Sparrow, the one we're searching for, told me I'm one. I just like adventures. Who are you? It sounds like you're from England."

"That's right, indeed. I lived there with my parents till I was fifteen. Then I ran away and got onto a ship which traveled to a city in the Colonies. Somehow I ended in Tortuga. I'm not a pirate, but such a ship is just the right thing for me…"

Before Sam could continue her explanations, Barbossa interrupted them and sent her away to do some odd job for him. Elizabeth stayed at the rail, her thoughts fixing once more on one subject: Jack.

'What do I really feel for him? Was the kiss just pity? Or pure longing for affections? He's a dangerous pirate, after all. Okay, not dangerous to me, but certainly for my feelings. I don't know what I'll tell him if we really get him back. Will he be angry? Even as I cuffed him to that ship, his knowing, Jack-like smile didn't fade, instead it only intensified as he called me a pirate. It seemed like my actions were just what he had expected from me – as if he was proud of me. By the way. And what exactely was I sorry for, anyway? Kissing him? Definitely not. Cuffing him to the ship? No. Leaving him there? Yes. I should have stayed with him…'

Barbossa's voice interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Get ready, a storm is right ahead of us…"

_Did enjoy it? Please review._


	3. New friends

**Chapter 3 – New friends**

Disclaimer:

_Same as always yawn, characters don't belong to me… I'm not making any profit… But Sam is mine…_

A/N:

_So here goes the third one, please review. I changed this chapter, just as I did with the other two, but I guess this is the one I changed the most_

Desperately t have something to hold onto, Elizabeth grabbed for the mast, her arms going around it as the ship staggered because of the storm they had sailed into.

Barbossa was standing at the wheel, shouting commands that no one paid any attention to.

Will was nowhere to be seen while the other crewmembers fought with the sails. Finally, Elizabeth managed to join them, just as another wave hit their ship, soaking them even more than they were already.

"Damn that storm," Sam cursed, once they had managed to strike the sails.

Exhaustion finally took over and the two women let themselves sink down onto the wooden surface of the deck, their hands holding a rope to keep from betting thrown overboard.

"Where's Will," Sam asked. Despite of being on the ship and with the crew for only one day, she already knew everyone – and of course was aware of Elizabeth's and Will's relationship.

"WHAT?" Liz shouted, not hearing the girl next to her – thanks to the noise of the storm making it impossible to talk to someone.

"Forget it!" Sam shouted back, but neither of them heard the other.

'I hate those storms,' Barbossa thought while he tried to hold the Doubloon on the right course. 'They keep gettin' in the way if y'ave somethin' important to do.'

Just as he was about to lose his grip onto the wheel, Mr. Gibbs appeared behind him, catching it till Barbossa got it again.

"The sails are fixed, Captain, anythin' left to do?" he asked, managing to be louder than the storm.

"YES! Go below deck and wait till it's over," Barbossa replied.

"AYE!"

Gibbs went back to the crew, almost getting thrown overboard on his way.

"Below deck, everyone!"

As fast as it was possible thanks to the wind and the waves, they all retreated down the stairs – where Will was already sitting in a corner, looking miserable.

Elizabeth joined him, letting herself drop to the floor next to him. He put his arms protectively around her and she curled up against him – but it felt wrong…

About one or two hours later, the storm had finally passed and the crew was back upstairs, fixing a few damages – except for Will and Elizabeth, who were still sitting in their corner, now with some distance between them.

"What did you do down here? You should have helped striking the sails instead of holing up down here."

"I should have, but I didn't," Will answered, his voice sounding tired.

Elizabeth looked at her fiancé. She knew there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong with you, Will? You seem so… so different."

'Yeah, sure I am different – after all, you and Jack, my friend, kissed although we're engaged. Is that enough reason for me to act different? he thought. But instead he replied: "I was just thinking. So much happened the past days…"

"You mean Jack, right? You miss him."

"Jack is one thing, but… We both have changed, Liz, maybe we don't know each other anymore," he sighed, not even noticing he used a nickname.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for an instant, "Liz" reminded her of Jack's "Lizzy". Then she looked openly at her fiancé.

"Of course we both changed during the last few weeks, but…"

She just couldn't make herself say 'I love you, Will'. It wasn't true, she didn't love him anymore. But she couldn't just tell him right now, there was no point in upsetting him further.

"…But I still love you, Will. Isn't love all we need to make this work?"

"Maybe you're right, Liz," he sighed, this time using that nickname on purpose. "Let's just wait and see how things work out."

He gently took her into his arms, kissing her softly. Elizabeth responded to the touch of his lips, but…

'This isn't right,' she thought miserably. 'I shouldn't be lying like this. Yes, I know, I can't tell him the truth.'

Will continued their kiss, now almost believing her, thinking the kiss he had witnessed had been one to say goodbye, for her to have a memory of the pirate. After all it had only been one kiss and one kiss meant nothing.

Finally, their lips parted because Elizabeth rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Will, but they probably need my help outside. Would you come with me?"

"Sure."

He also rose and followed his fiancée outside, not longer concerned she could maybe love Jack Sparrow.

That night, Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She thought a moment about who had night-watch, supposing it would be Sam – maybe just the right person to have a little talk with.

Yawning, she made her way to the stairs leading to the deck and went up. She saw the girl the bracing her arms against the rail, exactly like she had done so many times before.

Not making any noise, Liz leaned against the rail next to Sam, who immediately turned around, startled.

"Oh, it's just you. Couldn't sleep?"

"I suppose so. There's so much to think about."

"Would you like to tell me? I mean, I don't really know you and you don't know me, but sometimes it's good to speak to someone. If you like, you can talk to me, I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to."

Elizabeth thought a moment about the younger woman's offer. Of course they didn't know each other, but after all she was nice. Usually she wasn't one who trusted so easily, but under these circumstances – sometimes you just need someone to talk to…

"Alright, Sam. But don't tell anybody," she agreed.

"Of course not. So what's bothering you?"

It was really hard to begin, Elizabeth found out.

"What is it? Do you miss your former Captain?"

"In a way, yes," Elizabeth finally said, glad Sam had helped her.

"But I don't miss him as a Captain, but… well, Jack was, to say the least, a very good friend of mine. Being the pirate he is, he always tried to flirt with me if Will wasn't around. The problem was that I liked it. Of course I made him believe I was shocked by his actions, just as he expected. But still deep inside me I knew there was something about him… something I liked."

"So he was a bit more to you than just a good friend to you?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I never realized it until that day on the Pearl."

"You mean when he volunteered to stay behind to save his crew – including you?"

Elizabeth flinched slightly. She knew there was only one way of telling her this: revealing her secret.

"Well… of course he stayed behind and got swallowed by the Kraken, but not voluntarily, I fear."

"Did you just say…"

"Yes… I made him stay behind – I killed him. That was what I wanted to say. After that kiss…"

"WHAT KISS?" Sam interrupted her, now getting curious.

"To be honest, that was my way of cuffing him to the ship so he'd stay behind – I kissed him… distracted him…"

"…and enjoyed it way too much," Sam chuckled.

"Yes. And I know he felt it – felt how I'd have liked to just stay there with him and kiss him till the monster arrived. But that wasn't possible. I told him I wasn't sorry about what I did – just because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea – and left him. But not before he had called me a pirate."

"So that's what's bothering you all the time since we left Tortuga?"

"No, it's bothering me since I left him behind to die. There's still one thing I don't understand. As I cuffed him to the Pearl, he was still smiling, just like he was proud of me…"

"He always wanted you to become a pirate, Liz," she heard a voice behind her.

Elizabeth turned around, her eyes widening in surprise and shock….

_To be continued_


	4. Loss

**Chapter 4 – Loss**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_Please review, that keeps me writing…_

"_He always wanted you to become a pirate, Liz," she heard a voice behind her._

_Elizabeth turned around, her eyes widening in surprise and shock…._

Will was standing there, not moving, his eyes showing clearly what he was thinking. He had heard her little talk with Sam – or at least a big part of it.

"It's not what you think it is, Will," Elizabeth whispered while Sam just left, knowing this conversation wasn't meant for her to hear.

"Oh, you want to tell me you love me and that's all what matters? I don't believe you, Liz. And now you're going to tell me the WHOLE truth, no exceptions, no lies," he snapped angrily, glaring at her way in a way she had never seen him looking at her before.

"I… I can't."

"Can't or won't? You have to make a decision, _Miss Swann._ It's either me – your fiancée, the one who saved you several times – or a bloody pirate who only cares about himself."

Elizabeth just looked at him, not uttering a single word. Her eyes showed him everything he needed to know and yet he refused to give in.

"I saw what you did, Elizabeth," he said, his gaze piercing her, his voice as cold as ice. "You kissed Jack just before we left him on the Pearl. You kissed my friend. You betrayed me…"

"But I… I didn't want…"

"You didn't want to kiss him? Or didn't want me to know it? After all, what was that rot you told me about loving me? Why the hell did you lie to me? At last you could have been honest like you were with Sam. Since when do you trust a stranger more than you trust me?"

"Sam is no stranger to me. And what should I have told you?" she replied, now getting angry, forgetting what she said. "Would you have wanted to hear 'I'm sorry, Will, but I've fallen madly in love with your best friend who appears to be a pirate, by the way and then I cuffed him to the ship to save my skin?'"

"You did WHAT?"

"I killed Jack," she answered, now sad and a bit scared how he would react.

To her surprise and relief, Will just turned around to leave.

"I guess in this case, there's no reason why we should stay engaged, Liz. You love Jack Sparrow, not me. I don't know if you'll get him back, but I can't go on with this knowing you don't love me."

He stepped away from her, but she stopped him.

"Wait, Will. Can we still be friends?" she asked, not sure what to expect.

"I don't know, Elizabeth. Give me time."

With those words, Will left the deck – and the only woman he had ever loved.

The moment he had disappeared downstairs, Elizabeth let herself drop to the deck, just like she had done during her night-watch. She sat with her back getting soaked by the sea.

'What did I do? I never wanted to lose my best friend. I can't live without him. I mean, I've known him for almost eight years. He was the first person I fell in love with – the first man I ever trusted. He saved my life, became a pirate for me and yet… I don't want to lose him,' Elizabeth thought, fighting hard to suppress the tears that were threatening.

The memories… There were so many….

She remembered how they had found Will as a child, the only survivor of a shipwreck. How he had refused to call her Elizabeth. She remembered his hand covering her mouth to save her from Barbossa and his cursed crew. She saw herself again trying to open the hatch on the Interceptor to save him from drowning. Remembered the ship exploding, how she had been sure he was dead. And she remembered her relief when he appeared on the rail and his face when she was forced to jump into the water. And she'd never forget their desperate fight against the pirates on Isla de Muerta and how he had saved Jack from sure death on the gallows . And oh, yes, she remembered his kisses, his touches, those little affections he always showed her, remembered that he had found Jack to save her – again. And the fear she felt for him when she heard he was on board the Flying Dutchman. All those memories suddenly came crashing down onto her. Yes, she had loved him, but he also had been her best friend…

Then she saw Sam sitting down beside her.

"You okay?"

Hearing those words, Elizabeth broke down, crying…

_To be continued_

_(Sorry this one is so short, but I'll update soon)_


	5. Destination

**Chapter 5 – Destination**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

"_You okay?"_

_Hearing those words, Elizabeth broke down, crying…_

After watching her cry for several minutes, Sam finally dared to put her arm around her, wanting to calm her down. Smiling weakly, Elizabeth pushed the arm away and finally stopped crying.

"I'm alright, Sam. It was just… it was too much. First Jack, now Will."

"So it's over? What exactly did he overhear?"

"Enough to understand what's going on – the rest I told him. We're no longer engaged."

"Do you regret it?" Sam asked carefully.

Sighing, Elizabeth rose to her feet, looking at the sea.

"No, I don't. What I regret is that we can't stay friends. It was just the wrong time and the wrong place."

"Maybe he just has to think about it a bit. Time will help."

"We'll see. But let's stop talking about it, please."

Sam smiled, now also rising to her feet.

"Do you have any idea when we'll reach our destination? I mean, maybe Captain Barbossa told you before you reached Tortuga?" Sam asked curiously.

"No, he didn't. But, as odd as it sounds, I feel we're getting nearer, we're almost there, I think."

"I hope so. I'd really like to now where exactly we're going to and what we're going to do there."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens…"

The next morning, Elizabeth and Sam were really tired. They had stayed outside during Sam's shift and afterwards, they hadn't been able to sleep.

When Elizabeth got awakened by her new friend she felt as if she hadn't slept at all – which was almost true…

"You've to get up, Elizabeth," Sam told her. "Captain Barbossa wants everyone to be awake. He believes we'll reach our destination within the next few hours."

Hearing that sentence was all Elizabeth needed. She jumped out of her hammock and eagerly put on the clothes she had removed before going to sleep.

"Today already? Now that's great," she said cheerfully, then turned around to look at Sam. "How's Will doing? Have you spoken with him?"

"He seems to be doing well but isn't speaking with anyone. I can't quite explain it, you'll just have to see for yourself."

Concerned, Elizabeth went upstairs, searching for her ex-fiancé. Soon, she saw him. Will was standing at the rail, facing the sea just like she had done so many times before. She joined him therebracing her arms against the rail.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He cringed in surprise before his eyes met hers.

"What?"

"The sea," she answered. "I said it's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he replied with not even a hint of emotion in his voice. "But it's a sight I'd rather savor alone, Elizabeth."

"But…"

Before she could say anything else, he interrupted her.

"Just stay away from me, alright?"

Her eyes watering, she put some distance between them by retreating to the stairs leading up to the wheel. There she sat down.

Sighing, Elizabeth remembered that day one the Black Pearl where she had sat on similar stairs, daydreaming about Will.

Smiling, she thought back to her little talk – or flirt – with Jack and about the tension she supposed both of them had felt. It had been good to be near him. She still didn't know why he had turned away from her. Her comment about him being "a good man" hadn't been the reason, so much she knew for sure. After all, Jack was a pirate – and pirates didn't just quit seducing – or whatever he had been doing with her – a woman. He had seemed… scared.

Shrugging her shoulders, Elizabeth brought her thoughts back to the present time. A time where she had more problems than she could deal with.

A few hours later, they reached an area where it was colder and slightly darker than before.

Elizabeth's and Sam's suspicions about their whereabouts were quickly confirmed as Barbossa appeared from below deck. They hadn't seen him much during the voyage He had probably been sitting somewhere, letting them do the work…

"Get ready, folks. We're there," he shouted.

Finally having had enough of being silent, Will turned around – he was still standing where Elizabeth had left him hours ago.

"_Where_?"

"At World's End," Barbossa replied, his voice a hoarse whisper which contained a promise – a promise of bad things to come…

_To be continued_

_(I know, this was also short, I just can't write something longer…)_


	6. The Ultimatum

**Chapter 6 – the ultimatum**

**Disclaimer:**

_Don't belong to me… not making any profit yawn_

**A/N:**

_If you've finished reading, you know there's this little button on the bottom of the page – left, to be exact. Please press it – I love reviews grin._

Just short minutes after they had "entered" the World's End, Elizabeth realized their environment was changing.

By the time they were fully "inside" it, the sea was almost black. There were several rocks around them and probably many dangerous riffs.

It was really cold outside, so cold that they were all shivering – except for Barbossa, of course. To Elizabeth's surprise, it hadn't gotten darker. But it was a scary thing, everything looked like the end of the world…

Looking in the direction they were sailing, Barbossa suddenly smiled.

"I knew it was here. Ye just 'ave to find it."

"What is here? I don't see an…," Gibbs began to ask, but then his eyes fixed onto something barely visible because of the fog surrounding them. "You mean that… island?"

"Aye, that island," their Captain replied, still grinning. "We're goin' to dock there. I need two volunteers to get us a bit of food and to explore the island – I want to know if there's somethin' interesting on it. So who wants to go?"

Surprised Barbossa was for once thinking practical, Will lifted his hand.

"I'm goin'."

"Alright. Who wants to accompany him?"

Looking first at Elizabeth for approval, Sam took one step forward.

"So that would be me, I think. If none of you wants…"

It didn't take long for the two volunteers to row one of the small boats to the foggy island.

Sam looked at Will. Now that they had just arrived neither of them knew what to say or do.

Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do now, Will? It's alright if I call you Will, isn't it?"

"Sure it is," he replied, hesitating before continuing. "Sam… it's Sam, right. I'm not so good with names."

"Yes, it's Sam."

"Well… why don't we look for something to eat before trying to climb onto that terrible mountain where Barbossa is certainly anxious for us to go?"

"That sounds so good," Sam sighed gladly. "I hate ship food, sailors – especially pirates – just don't care about it. Did you know that the cargo hold of an usual pirate ship is filled with rum – or at least the biggest part of it?"

"Not so hard to believe if you've been in Tortuga," Will grinned, causing Sam to laugh. The young man looked about their environment, searching for something.

"You see that?"

Will pointed to a nearby tree, part of a small 'forest' where a lot coconuts lay on the ground, apparently 'waiting' to be eaten.

"That's definitely no rum," he laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards it.

Back on the Doubloon, everyone was bored. Since Sam and Will had left in a little boat, nothing interesting had happened.

'Now we're at World's End, the terrible place no one has ever been to before and what are we doing? Standing around, getting more bored with each passing second?'

The instant Elizabeth finished that thought, there was a loud, gurgling noise. Seconds later, before anyone could react, the flying Dutchman had appeared next to them…

"I knew you'd come here," Davy Jones said, smirking. "And what might ye be lookin' fer, might I be askin'? 'Tis such an unpleasant sort o' spot,"

"They're… we're here to take Jack Sparrow with us," Barbossa told him, also smirking a bit.

Grinning, the self-proclaimed Master of the Sea took a few steps towards the rail of his ship.

"I also have a pretty good idea what ye are here for, no need to tell me – and don't expect me to be givin' him back to ye without some kind o' payment ."

"Payment? What kind? What do you want?" Elizabeth asked before Barbossa could think of some silly answer that would probably get him into a serious argument with Davy Jones – something that, in her opinion, should be avoided at all costs.

"That sounds MUCH better, young missy. 'Tis simple. I want my heart back…"

"But we don't have it," Mr. Gibbs interrupted.

"Then you'll get it. And I want the girl – you know who I mean… Y'ave eight weeks If ye fail, if me heart and the girl are not here , then Jack Sparrow will remain dead forever."

"Who's that woman?" Gibbs asked. "As long as we don't know who she is, we can't bring her."

"Oh, I be thinkin' that one o' yer crewmembers knows exactly where to find her. Eight weeks…"

With those words, Davy Jones let his ship sink back into the ocean again.

About one mile away, Sam and Will were on their way to the mountain in the middle of the island. Unfortunately, this led them through a jungle-like forest. Yawning, Sam stooped and turned around, seeing Will standing under a palm. He was leaning against the trunk, apparently far away – only in his thoughts, of course.

"Will, we really need to reach that mountain. I don't want to sleep out here tonight," she shouted to get his attention. Startled, he turned around to look at her, his eyes showing a combination of hurt and regret.

Sam knew the reason for his expression. She walked towards him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's because of Elizabeth, isn't it?" she asked him, knowing her question was very forward. After all, they didn't even know each other. To her surprise, he didn't get angry, instead he smiled sadly at her.

"She told you everything, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"Do you know how she feels about what happened? Is she glad she got rid of me?" Will asked, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

Sam smiled. He was just like she had imagined – caring and a bit touchy.

"Of course she's not. The fact she doesn't love you anymore does definitely not mean she's glad she lost you. To be honest, she was sad. She thinks she not only lost her fiancé, but also her friend."

"But… I only said I need time, that doesn't mean. I've to tell her as soon as we get back," Will decided, shocked by what he had heard.

"Don't tell her I was the one who revealed her little secret. I don't want her to be angry at me," Sam said, making it clear if he'd say anything, he'd have… well, big problems.

He smiled, not sad this time.

"She'll never find it out."

The remaining crew on the Doubloon was now trying to find out who they'd need to bring with them in exchange for their real Captain.

Only Elizabeth was standing at the rail – as always – not taking part in the conversation. Now she knew what that thing in her pocket was for…

_To be continued_


	7. Accident

**Chapter 7 – Accident**

**Disclaimer:**

_You already know them… Look in chapter one…_

**A/N:**

_I seem to be writing faster if I get MANY reviews…_

Within the last hour, the sky above the little island had darkened, now showing clearly there was another storm to come.

Will and Sam had almost reached the mountain as it began to rain. The heavy drops soon soaked them completely.

Once the lightening and thunder started, the rain intensified. A girlish squeak escaped Sam's mouth and she ran to the trees, trying to protect herself from the water.

"That's useless, Sam. Your clothes are wet anyway. And, by the way, it's dangerous if you stand under a tree during… SAM!" Will screamed as a huge lightning hit the tree see was standing under. Before Will could even react, the palm had split in two, one half hitting Sam, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground, the shattered tree trapping her legs…

Will dropped to his knees next to her, terrified. He gently took her hand, trying to wake her up without success.

His eyes searched frantically around them trying to find something that might help. Finally, he spotted the empty huskof a coconut. Getting an idea, he ran to where to it was lying, holding it beneath one of the palm trees, catching the water that was dropping down from the leaves.

About thirty seconds later, he had all the water he needed for his task.

Will took the husk and emptied it over Sam's face.

'Sorry, Sam. I know this wasn't nice but please wake up,' he thought.

To his relief, her eyelids fluttered and she stirred. Then her eyes opened a bit…

Back on the Doubloon, the crew had retreated below the deck, waiting for the rain to end and for their two still missing crewmembers to arrive.

'I wonder what they're doing now,' Elizabeth thought, concerned. 'Hopefully, they found a place to protect themselves from the rain.'

Then she took something out of her pocket, looking at it, seeing the metal glitter in the light coming through some holes in the wall. Its shape was so familiar to her, it looked like… No, that couldn't be the solution, could it?

Sam tried to sit up, but Will stopped her.

"Don't do that. I've to get that trunk off of you."

She looked around herself, realizing her legs were trapped beneath a large piece of wood. She also felt that her right foot hurt and was twisted in an odd way. Sighing, she laid back and waited for Will to get the heavy thing away.

He stood, trying to heave the trunk up, his fingers slipping off a few times before he finally managed to lift it a bit.

"Try to roll yourself away, Sam. I can't get it any higher."

Nodding, Sam complied, her eyes closing because of the pain her movements caused.

"You're clear?"

"Yes, I am," she groaned, biting her lip to keep from crying while she sat up.

Will watched her efforts, wondering how they were going to get back.

"You think you can make it back to the ship? After all, we can't stay out here."

"I don't know… it really hurts a lot," she replied.

"Let's try it, alright?"

"Alright."

Making little noises of pain, Sam rose to her feet – or rather to her foot – with Will's help. Giving her a concerned look, his arm entwined around her, supporting her.

Elizabeth was slowly going insane. Will and Sam had been gone for several hours, now. They should have reached the ship some time ago,' she thought.

Then, just as she was about to go to Barbossa to tell him about her concerns, the boat appeared in the fog. Will was sitting inside it, but where was Sam?

A few minutes later, the boat had reached their ship, by now it was clearly visible that Sam was lying at the bottom of the boat, obviously in pain.

They pulled her up on the Doubloon, carrying her into the first mate'scabin where she was laid down on the bed.

After they had taken care of Sam, Will and Elizabeth met at the rail…

"What happened to her, Will. Is she injured?"

Will frowned, his expression answering her second question.

"She stood under a palm tree that got hit by a lightning. The trunk knocked her unconscious and probably broke her leg – at least she can't walk. I don't know what other injuries she has."

"That's terrible," Elizabeth said, then remembered something.

"Will…" "Elizabeth…" they said at exactly the same time.

"You go first," he told her.

"Alright. Will, what happened. You know, the way we separated. I re…" Elizabeth began, but Barbossa again interrupted one of her conversations.

"We're heading to Port Royal. We don't 'ave much time."

_To be continued_


	8. Friends again?

**Chapter 8 – Friends again?**

**Disclaimer:**

_PotV doesn't belong to me. _

**A/N:**

_I really like to make you wait – you know, for that thing in Lizzy's pocket… PLEASE REVIEW!_

One hour after their departure, the crew of the Doubloon finally reached the 'real' world again.

All the while, Elizabeth and Will had been in the first mate's cabin, taking care of Sam. The girl was now asleep – or at least it looked like that.

"What did you want to say when Barbossa interrupted us?" Will asked his ex-fiancée carefully, half-expecting her to stand up and leave.

To his surprise, she just looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you I regret the way we separated. I never meant to hurt you, or to destroy our friendship. It's just… I know I should have told you how I feel, but I didn't dare. So I spoke with Sam – after all, she's the only woman on the ship, she doesn't know Jack which makes her the perfect one to tell the story and she cares very much about others…" she hesitated for perhaps a second, then continued: "What did you want to tell me?"

"You misunderstood me, Liz. I just said I need some time – alright, I was too harsh, but it took me some time to realize I agree with you."

Puzzled, Elizabeth looked at him.

"What do you agree to?"

"You said you don't love me anymore. Standing at that rail helped me to 'come to my senses', so to speak."

"That means?" she asked, hoping he referred to what she was hoping he would.

"We have both changed a lot, but in different directions. I am now sure I want to marry, have a nice house somewhere, raise children and work at a well-paid job. But you just found out you're much like a pirate. You want freedom, a life at sea, perhaps. Maybe we'll both find what we want, but not with each other, Liz. Of course we can remain friends, I'd be sad if we were not."

"I waited all day long to hear this," Sam suddenly interrupted, opening her eyes and fixing them on Will.

"Thank you for saving me, Will."

Elizabeth sensed they wanted to be alone for a few minutes, so she left quickly.

"You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have done what I did," Will replied a bit embarrassed, focusing on her.

"I don't think so. A lot pirates would have left me to die because they want to save their skin." There was an odd silence for a few moments before Sam grinned triumphantly.

"So you spoke to each other and got to be friends again, didn't you?"

"You heard that we did… er… Tell me, do you know Jack… Captain Jack Sparrow? Apart from that he's the cause of our trip and Elizabeth's and mine separation?" Will changed the subject as quick as he could.

"No, only what was involved in her and my little talk. But you could tell me something about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, couldn't you?"

"Sure I could. But Jack's hard to describe to someone who has never seen him. If you don't know him, you'd probably think he's mad. He walks like he's drunk – which he is at least half the day long. But don't let that fool you. He's actually very clever and somehow he managed to get out of some pretty impossible – or as he'd say, _improbable_ situations. Until recently... Let's see, what else… He has an… interesting… way of phrasing things – he's very annoying yet somehow funny. Not that a lot of what he says makes sense at first. His only love is the Black Pearl – at least he always said so. Oh, and one other thing: If you steal his hat, he'll kill you. Don't know why. And his favorite word is 'savvy', he uses it all the time."

Sam had grinned several times during Will's explanations, by the time he had finished she was laughing.

"Funny guy, your Jack. And that's the one Elizabeth kissed? Can't imagine that."

"Oh, she did, I saw it. Even Jack had his 'moments' where a woman could fall in love with him – if she tried..."

"Apart from that – is he the usual kind of pirate?"

"A pirate, yes. Usual, no. Barbossa is the usual kind of pirate, Jack is a pirate and a good man – which is unusual. I had to realize that."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Will? Come outside, Elizabeth wants to show us something," Mr. Gibbs said through the door.

"I'll be back in a minute, Sam," Will said before leaving, taking her hand and placing a shy kiss onto it.

Outside, all had gathered around Elizabeth, who had just taken something small and fragile out of her pocket. It was…

_Yeah, thought I'd tell you ;-)_

_To be continued._

_I know this was very short – again. I promise the next one will be longer._


	9. The Girl

**Chapter 9– The girl**

**Disclaimer:**

_PotC and its characters don't belong to me._

**A/N:**

_You know what'll come now ;-) PLEASE REVIEW. _

_Oh, and by the way: Before you stone me to death as one of you threatened here I finally 'reveal the secret'. _

_Outside, all had gathered around Elizabeth, who had just taken something small and fragile out of her pocket. It was…_

It was a medallion made of silver – heart-shaped. In its center there was a green stone and a keyhole.

They all stared puzzled at Elizabeth as if she would just explain it.

Then, it finally hit Will.

"That's the same design as on the chest! Even the keyhole is the same. But it can't be…," he whispered, not quite believing what he saw.

"Like what keyhole, Mr. Turner? I'd say y'ave to be specifyin' that," Barbossa said, seeming to be a bit angry he didn't know what the others saw in the medallion.

"It's like the heart on Davy Jones' chest. The one that's around the keyhole. It's the same one just smaller," he 'specified' what he had found out. "That means…"

"… that the one who possessed this medallion, is the 'girl' Davy Jones' is looking for. His only weakness ever," Mr. Gibbs interrupted Will.

Elizabeth smiled mischievously, before putting the medallion back in her pocket.

"I'd rather say the woman who possessed this. You know her," she said, wondering just how long it would take them to figure it out.

Sighing, Barbossa turned around to leave, having no idea what she was referring to. Just as he had reached the door to his cabin, Will's voice stopped him.

"Wait… I think it's Sam!"

Chuckling, Elizabeth came a little closer to him, looking him in the eyes.

"You call Sam a woman? Did I miss something? Oh, and by the way, I thought you'd find it out a lot faster."

Barbossa turned to face his crew.

"Enough of your little games, _Miss Swann._ Just tell us. We don't 'ave all day."

"You really don't get it, do you?" she asked, again facing Will. "Alright. COMPASS!"

"Did you just tell me it's Tia Dalma? But that can't… no…"

"If I got her message right, yes, she is the 'girl'. Maybe we should just ask her," Elizabeth said smugly.

Barbossa sighed in frustration and glared at them as he turned around to leave.

"So the new destination is Tia Dalma's home – same place we came from. Interestin'. Did I ever tell ye that ye're unnerving me? Quit changing yer mind so bloody often."

It took them two days to reach Tia Dalma's island

Before anyone could leave the ship, they had to decide who stayed behind to watch over it.

"Josh, Sid, ye stay 'ere with Sam as she's still ailin'," Barbossa ordered.

Elizabeth stopped him, getting an idea.

"I have an idea, Captain… Wouldn't it be better if we took her along with us so Tia can have a look at her? Maybe she can help her…?"

"Is anyone on this ship still following me orders?" their Captain cursed. "Alright, so be it. You can be help' Sam on the boat, Mr. Turner. We've to hurry. And now, for once, do what I tell you!"

Grinning, Elizabeth looked at the pirate.

"Well, Captain Barbossa, we thought your commands were more like… guidelines."

When Sam sat down inside of their boat, Elizabeth smiled at her, thinking back to a conversation she had overheard the last evening.

_Flashback_

Sam and Will were sitting in the first mate's cabin, she on the bed and he perched on its edge. She was eating the food he had brought with him.

"The coconuts on that island were definitely better than this… whatever-it-is," Sam joked.

Then she saw him taking something out of his pocket.

"I don't know. But I found something almost as good as coconuts," Will replied, showing her the fruit.

"An apple? Where did you get it?"

"Barbossa's favorite food are these green apples, he always has them with him. I just happened to be passing by his cabin and… well, 'borrowed' one," he answered, blushing slightly.

Sam smiled, then laughed as she noticed his embarrassed expression.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Will. After all, we're on a pirate ship. But…"

She took the apple out of his hand, separating it into two halves with her knife.

"But we've to share. You take this half, I take the other one," she told him, making it clear she didn't want him to protest.

Before he had finished looking at his apple – to her it seemed like he was checking if it was poisoned – she had already taken her first bite, the apple juice dripping onto her hands.

Deciding to properly thank him, Sam leaned forward a bit, so she could reach his face. Then, she placed a soft, careful kiss on his right cheek.

He blushed again, this time in a deeper shade of red, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"You found something interesting down there, Will? A worm in the wood?" she teased him, causing him to look up and meet her eyes.

"No… nothing interesting and no worm…"

"That was just a 'Thank you', Will. Nothing to fuss about. Thanks for taking care of me. I really enjoy your company."

Her last sentence made Will smile.

Noticing a drop of apple juice on her chin, he used his index finger to gently wipe it away.

"I also enjoy your company, Sam."

_End flashback_

They had finally arrived at Tia's house and were now sitting inside, waiting for the voodoo witch to appear.

Tia already knew who was sitting downstairs – she also knew what they had come for. Elizabeth had figured it out and had told the others. Everything had happened just like she had thought it would.

Sighing, she walked down the stairs, taking a glance backwards, knowing she'd probably be gone for a long time – if she ever returned.

"Hallo ev'rybody. 'S good to see you. Y'ave met 'im?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Will looked at her, wondering how she had known that.

"Yes, we did. He set us an ultimatum His heart and the girl against Jack and the Pearl. He gave us eight weeks to get both."

"EIGHT WEEKS? Davy Jones, de self-proclaimed Master of de Sea he giv' you _eight weeks_ ta do somet'ing? Are ye sure it was him?" she asked, truly surprised.

"Of course. After all, our eyes are not THAT bad…" Will snapped. "At first we didn't know what girl he meant, but Liz had that medallion she received from you. She figured out what it is – that's what we're here for, now."

Tia grinned. It amused her to see how people always tried to explain things she already knew.

"I know.. She figger'd out da wo-man's me."

Then she looked at the girl half sitting, half laying in a corner, looking ill or something.

"And you…" she started to say, but Will interrupted.

"That's Sam."

"… Samantha Tucker, I know dis, Mr. Turner. When will you understan' I always know such t'ings? P'raps you should be tellin' what happened to her leg?"

Will just stared at Tia, not quite believing what he had heard. No one on their ship had known Sam's family name but Tia Dalma had just said it without any hesitation.

"Now tell me… and stop lookin' as if you see a ghost."

"Er…" he stammered, then finally found his voice. "Sam and I went to explore a little island at World's End because Barbossa thought there could be something interesting on it. A storm came while we were in a forest and the palm tree Sam was standing under got hit by a lightning and fell onto her leg. We thought maybe you can find out what's wrong with her leg, we suppose it's broken…"

Tia nodded and went to where Sam was lying. She got to her knees beside the girl, her hands carefully probing. Sam bit her lip, but didn't utter a word. Finally, Tia stopped prodding and looked into the girl's eyes.

"'Tis not broken. Jus' sprained da foot and got a few BIG bruises. Some pirates you all be to no' kno' if da bone be broken!" she scoffed at them. "Now wait…"

Tia disappeared for a few seconds, and returned carrying a crutch made of wood.

"Dis will help you walk till you be healed – maybe take a few weeks, no? But da tree did not hit da head, eh?"

"No, it didn't. I got away quick enough. But it hit my arm, I've got a terrible-looking bruise there."

"You have what?" Will asked, looking quite shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam and Tia chuckled at exactly the same time, both looking at Will.

"It's nothing that won't heal within a few days, Will. And after all, I'm used to taking care of myself," Sam grinned, although his concern was touching her.

Tia was surprised. There was something happening between those two. Sam seemed to be attracted to him, but was it more than that? She'd just have to wait and see what happened since she supposed she'd have to come with them.

"Alright, enough of this. We don't 'ave much time," Barbossa snarled irritably. "We've got to go. Tia, I guess you'll be comin' with us."

"Unfortunately yes. I do no' like dees ships, der's too little space for someone like me," she sighed. "mus' to go and get somet'ings, fir'."

She went into the same room she had been in before, and returned quickly with a brown bag in her hand.

"Now I am ready."

In about half an hour, they were back on their ship. Tia was now sharing the first mate's cabin with Sam, but as soon as the girl got well again, she'd have the room for herself – Mr. Gibbs had offered that.

They had left the island in quick order. Now the new course was Port Royal – maybe their most dangerous destination yet.

All the while, Elizabeth's thoughts focused grimly on one sentence Davy Jones had said to them. One promise he had given them.

"If ye fail, if me heart and the girl are not here, Jack Sparrow will remain dead forever…"

_To be continued_

_(Almost two pages longer than the last… ;-))_


	10. Love?

**Chapter 10 – Love?**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_Now let me see… What did I want to say? Oh, yes: The more you review the more I write – maybe ;-) But this one will be very short 'cause I'm preparing for a concert with a gospel choir on Friday – I'm really nervous…_

_Oh, and by the way, never wrote that in here. Thanks to my beta Marie who always reads the crap I write and helps me changing it into a story grin_

Tia sat in her cabin, looking at a sleeping Sam. It had long ago gotten dark and now the only people who were still awake were Will who had night-watch and herself.

From time to time, Tia heard the young man's footsteps outside. Since he had looked after Sam about half an hour ago, he seemed to be pacing the deck.

Tia wondered if the two – Sam and Will – were attracted to each other. Oh yes, they were…

Suddenly she got an idea.

Grinning mischievously, Tia got up as quiet as she could, carefully going outside. Then she looked for Will. Soon, her eyes found him sitting on the stairs leading up to the wheel. Hearing her footsteps, he turned around.

"Oh… What are you doing here?"

"I need very little sleep at night… After all, t'ey say dis' the time people like me find most 'solutions'. I thought I could help you findin' such a t'ing," she smiled, sitting down beside the young man.

"A solution for what?" Will asked, confused by the voodoo witch's statement.

"Well… I noticed t'at somet'ing you two share. You know, you and that Samantha."

Will blushed a bit, hoping Tia hadn't seen it. He knew she was right, but that couldn't be, could it?

"I care for her, that's all. She's becoming a friend of mine. After all we got to know each other pretty well within the past…"

"No, t'at was no' what I meant," Tia interrupted him, again grinning. "You're _attracted_ to 'er – jus' as she's to you. You're fallin' in love with 'er…"

"NO, I'm not. I definitely don't want to start a new relationship so soon after that thing with Elizabeth," he protested, aware of how silly it sounded – especially because he blushed…

"You can't fight love, William Turner. It 'appens whenever it's the right time – nothin' to be embarrassed or angry about," Tia replied, before going away without another word, hoping he'd think about what she told him.

Will was confused. Of course it was true that no one can control love – but suppressing isn't the same as controlling… is it?

Silently, he cursed those night-watches. They gave him far too much time to think about his problems…

A few hours later, Elizabeth came outside to start her shift. Yawning, she checked if Will was still awake.

"Will?"

His head shot up.

"Oh, Liz, I didn't hear you…"

He rose to his feet, walking to the stairs that would lead him down below deck – to get at least a few hours of sleep. Just before he disappeared, he turned around.

"You know what, Elizabeth? I think I'm about to fall in love with your friend – Sam, I mean…"

Then he went downstairs, leaving a confused Elizabeth behind.

"WAIT… Will!" she called after him, but he was already gone.

'Now what? No, I'm definitely not jealous – not me. After all we're not engaged anymore. But that was just a joke, right? But he sounded so serious, so honest. Sam and Will… I've to admit they could be a good match…'

Elizabeth smiled, then she sat down right where Will had sat just minutes ago, waiting for sunrise.

The next morning Sam awoke, seeing Will's beautiful brown eyes. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, just like he had done so many times before.

Seeing her eyes opening, Will smiled.

"Good morning."

Sam yawned, sitting up inside her bed.

"Morning Will. Did you wait for me to wake up or why are you here?"

"You could say I waited for you to wake up, yes," Will smiled.

Then he leaned towards her, wanting to kiss her cheek although he didn't know for what…

But (un-)fortunately, she turned her head a bit just as his lips would have met her cheek so he ended up softly kissing her lips.

They both withdrew from the kiss, startled.

Will looked at Sam and remembered Tia's words. 'You can't fight love, William Turner. It 'appens whenever it's the right time'.

Knowing that, his mouth came near hers again. Their lips were now only mere inches apart, both were holding their breaths in anticipation. And then…

_To be continued_


	11. Long days

**Chapter 11 – Long days**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_I'm so sorry I didn't sooner, but I had some sort of a 'writers-block' g_

_Pleeeeeeease review, that keeps me writing. ;-)_

_Their lips were now only mere inches apart, both were holding their breaths in anticipation. And then…_

Just as their lips were about to meet all of a sudden the door was opened by a very concerned looking Elizabeth.

Sam and Will parted immediately, but not fast enough. Elizabeth's expression changed from concerned to confused and embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Will asked as if nothing had happened. Elizabeth still stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in surprise, her eyes wide.

When she didn't answer, Sam took her crutch and carefully rose to her feet, making sure that she didn't put any weight on her injured foot.

"Everything alright, Elizabeth? Are you frozen or what?" she asked her friend with just the slightest hint of teasing in her voice.

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to get the image of the two almost kissing out of her mind. Then she looked at Will.

"We saw a Britishship not so far away. Captain Barbossa's worrying that it could be some of Lord Beckett's men or, even worse, the Lord himself. He wants everyone to stay quiet and prepared for the fight that may come in case they attack us."

"Alright, just call if they need us, Liz. I'll stay here with Sam," Will decided, knowing this could possibly upset her but not willing to end his and Sam's and his little 'conversation'.

At first it seemed as if Elizabeth was going to protest, but then she just sighed and left. Sam and Will looked at each other after the door had closed.

"So where did we stop?" Sam asked, smiling mischievously.

Will grinned slightly, manoeuvring them back onto the bed so they were sitting as they had before the interruption.

"I think we stopped exactly here," he replied, kissing her gently.

Outside, Elizabeth breathed in a sigh of relief as the British ship disappeared. Prepared to see yet another 'scene' like the one she had witnessed just minutes ago, she slowly opened the door to the first mate's cabin – and closed it immediately…

Inside of the small room, Elizabeth and Will broke their careful kiss when they heard the door close.

"Now don't tell me that was Liz again. I never noticed she had such a bad timing," Will laughed. "Guess they need me out there. You'll be alright if I leave for a few minutes?"

Sam smiled gently.

"Of course, Will. I won't get thrown overboard in case you stop holding me, if that's what you mean," she teased him.

When Will hurried out of the room, he ran into Tia who had been standing at the door for quite awhile. Looking up at Will she smiled that mysterious smile of hers, then walked past him, entering the cabin.

"Hallo Sam, 'ow are you feelin'?"

"Better than yesterday, I suppose."

There was an odd silence before Tia finally spoke again.

"I guess both of you realized somet'in', right?" she grinned, surprising Sam.

"What did we realize?" Sam asked, trying to sound VERY innocent.

Tia chuckled.

"Don't pretend it. I 'eard you talkin'. 'Tis always to 'elp people ta get together…"

Sam just stared at the voodoo witch, not quite believing what she had heard. Very carefully, she got up and limped towards Tia, forcing herself to smile in spite of her confusion.

"So this was your doing? What happened?"

"Easy t'ere. I did not'ing, jus' 'elped you a bit."

"But you got us together."

"What I say an' what I mean are diff'rent t'ings. And I said I 'elped you. 'elping means in dis case t'at I had a little talk wit' Mr. Turner, tellin' 'im he shouldn't be fightin' love. Obviously he came to 'is senses, so ta speak."

Again there was silence until Sam suddenly smiled.

"If you felt that thing between Will and me you'd certainly feel it between other people too, right?"

"Sure I know about Elizabeth's feelin's towards Jack Sparrow, what were you t'inking? I plan on 'elping t'em as soon as Jack be back. Will be much more difficult t'an wit' you and Mr. Turner."

Sam grinned slightly, this woman was really funny. She wondered just how much Tia knew about Jack and Elizabeth's relationship. Did she know about the last few minutes of Jack's life?

The following days were boring to all of them – until one night…

Sam and Will had recently agreed to accompany each other on their night-watches, this was one of those boring nights they spent on the deck.

They were sitting on the stairs leading to the wheel, kissing passionately. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the ship appearing at the horizon.

When Will looked up to check if everything was alright, he saw a VERY big, dangerous-looking ship almost within cannon reach…

_tbc_


	12. Danger

**Chapter 12 – Danger**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always…_

**A/N:**

_Only one review for the last chapter... Where are you? Anyone who is reading this please let me know your opinion… you don't have to log in._

_They were sitting on the stairs leading to the wheel, kissing passionately. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the ship appearing at the horizon._

_When Will looked up to check if everything was alright, he saw a VERY big, dangerous-looking ship almost within cannon reach…_

Trying to not make any noise, Will turned back to Sam.

"See there," he whispered, pointing to the ship. Sam's eyes widened.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked, not even realizing she had used a 'bad expression'.

"I don't know, seems to be British. Good thing we were on watch. You better go downstairs and wake everyoneI'll stay here and take care that we don't look too suspicious. Try to be as quiet as possible - our lives could depend on it.

Not questioning his orders, Sam simply started to slowly go - or rather crawl away.

Knowing that no one had seen him , Will quickly prepared the ship for his plan. Just mere seconds after he was done, the crew was gathered on the deck, tying to keep out of sight from the other ship's crew.

Speaking quietly, Will explained his plan, knowing Barbossa would have to accept it since it was their only option.

"We'll make them believe this is a merchant ship. Elizabeth, you will hide downstairs, since it's very unusual to have two women on board. Josh stays cabin boy, Sid will still be normal crew just as Mr. Gibbs won't lose his position of first mate. Captain Barbossa, you and Miss Dalma will be 'thrown' in the brig - any ship in these waters should have captured a few... pirates."

Barbossa frowned, his expression changing from approving to angry.

"And ye, Mr. Turner?"

"I guess this arrangement will make me the Captain, if only for a short time. Sam will be my wife. You better start preparing for the ship's arrival now."

Quickly, the whole crew did as they had been told. Mr. Gibbs locked Tia and a cursing Barbossa in the brig, Elizabeth hided and everyone except Mr. Gibbs went into their cabins.

Only an instant after everyone were ready, they were hailed by the British ship.

On board of the 'Mary', Captain Jonathan Wyatt was alone on night-watch - meaning that his crew was again too drunk to steer the ship... He knew these men were the worst ones he'd ever seen in the Navy. Sometimes he really wished they'd just stop working - then the rumours about him having to stop in each port they passed because of damages to his ship would finally stop.

Now, their mission was as stupid as impossible: Trying to train the crew to become real members of the Royal Navy - as if that was worth the effort...

When he saw the ship, Captain Wyatt sighed deeply. He knew he had to check it over even if it was just a trade ship. If Lord Beckett found out he let a boat pass without even checking who was on it, he would certainly hang him somewhere.

Yawning, he turned the wheel so his ship would come alongside the other one. His mission succeeded - for once - and soon he could see a man standing on deck of the other ship.

Ahoy the ship! What is your purpose in these waters?" he called across the water. No need to board, he thought. Unless these people seemed suspicious, he'd just check them out and be on his way…

The older man smiled. "We're merchants, Sir. Doin' nothin' more than transporting tea to Port Royal, Sir."

That a fact now?" And are you the Captain?" Wyatt asked, not even checking if there was a tea transport expected in Port Royal He really was anxious to get on his way.

"No, Sir. But I can wake him if ye wish, Captain."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Just get me the first mate, then."

"Now that I am, Sir," the man said proudly.

"You have your papers in order, mister – what did you say your name was?" "Gibbs, Sir… and aye, everything's shipshape, so to speak."

Captain Wyatt grinned. This was easy enough. "Then everything's alright, on your way, then.," he said, but before he could even return to the helm, a small, fast sloop came up behind them. Neither Wyatt nor Gibbs had noticed its nearly silent approach as they shouted across the water at each other.

On board it, a man shouted: "DON'T YOU DARE TO LET THEM PASS! THEY'RE PIRATES!" It was none other than Lord Beckett himself.

Shocked t o no end,. Gibbs ran to Will's cabin, telling him quickly before running down the stairs to free Tia and Barbossa.

When he arrived back on deck, Lord Beckett's ship had already heaved to and he was standing on deck of their ship. He also noticed Elizabeth standing on the deck. 'Oh no!' was all he thought. That was by far the stupidest thing she had done on their whole journey.

"So you thought you could just return to Port Royal, Miss Swann," he asked, turning to Elizabeth.

"Of course not. I just came back to get what belongs to me..."

Before she could go on, the Lord had grabbed her, and ordered the two men with him to take her back to his ship. Screaming, she kicked at them, but they dragged her away.

Will tried to run after them, but was stopped by Lord Beckett.

"Don't do this if you want her to live on. Now I have what I came for. And you'll do better to just leave.

Then, without giving them time to think, Lord Beckett returned to his ship.

As the ships sailed away, everyone looked at Tia, seeming to expect her to have an answer or some great plan. Then, suddenly Barbossa slapped Will.

"That was fer yer miser'ble plan. Ever thought what would happen if we lost the ship? Now the lass is with that bastard and we'll have to be savin' her..."

"No, we won't," Tia interrupted him, "We'll sail on to get Captain Jack Sparrow and his Pearl and HE will save Elizabeth..."

"But we don't have the heart, so we can't just return," Will protested.

"You really believe I'd let that Lord Beckett escape with Elizabeth AND the heart?..."

_tbc _

_liked it? press the little button down there!_


	13. Suggestion

**Chapter 13 – "Suggestion"**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always…_

**A/N:**

_Wow! Now finally there were reviews… Didn't know you were reading my story, please keep on reviewing that somehow inspires me to write more… ;-)_

_There will be parts in Port Royal where Elizabeth and Lord Beckett are. Those will be written in italics._

"**But we don't have the heart, so we can't just return," Will protested. "You really believe I'd let that Lord Beckett escape with Elizabeth AND the heart?..."**

Slowly, Will turned around to leave the deck – he just couldn't stay there looking at the disappearing ship carrying Elizabeth away. True, they weren't engaged anymore, but they still were friends, had been friends since childhood Trying to not let the crew see his feelings, he walked down the stairs to get below deck, not noticing that Sam had followed him.

The other men on deck waited for Barbossa's next order, all shocked by the latest events.

"So what are we goin' to do, Captain," Gibbs finally dared to ask.

Barbossa looked at him, thinking for perhaps an instant.

"Guess we'll be headin' back to World's End. Not much we can do except that. Set sails."

_Elizabeth desperately tried to get free of the handcuffs they had put on her wrists. She had heard what Lord Beckett had said to her crew and. Now she was silently cursing herself for being so stupid as to have come on deck._

_She supposed they had locked her inside the Captain's cabin since its furniture was – or at least seemed to be - quite expensive._

_Just as she painfully worked one of her wrists free, the door was unlocked and opened. She barely managed to sit down on a chair before Lord Beckett entered._

"_So… Miss Swann. What do you think I should do with you now you're here?"_

"_Let me go back to my crew, you bastard," she snapped at him, having to use all her self-control to stop from just slapping him. _

"_Oh, that's definitely not what I had in mind. But maybe we should first return to Port Royal and then let your father decide what to do? I don't think he'd appreciate you running off with…pirates. I'm sure he'll find an acceptable solution."_

"_My father? Don't tell me you kidnapped him, too"_

_Beckett grinned evilly._

"_Oh, I wouldn't say I kidnapped him, Miss Swann. He offered me to help me. I just had to promise I'd get you back. Now I have you, so my part of the deal is fulfilled. And now I suggest you should try to sleep, Elizabeth."_

"_It's Miss Swann," she yelled after him, but he had already left. Sighing deeply, she just stayed sitting on the chair, not having enough energy left to move._

By now, the Doubloon was heading straight towards 'World's End', everyone on board knowing they had only three weeks left until Davy Jones returned for them…

Will and Sam were sitting in the first mate's cabin where she had brought him after finding him below deck, overwhelmed with misery.

"I'm sure Tia knows what she is doing, Will. Maybe this is the best alternative for all of us. I don't think it would have helped anyone if we had tried to fight against those two ships. And from what I know of your Jack Sparrow, he'll able to save her as soon as he gets the chance," Sam tried to soothe him. But Will just laughed at her. It was a bitter laugh.

"Sam, he's a pirate. Pirates never help anyone. He'll just shrug his shoulders and tell us he doesn't care. After all, Elizabeth did leave him to die"

"We'll see, Will. Elizabeth is strong, I know she'll try her best to get free. And what she told me about Jack Sparrow doesn't sound like 'Careless, bloody pirate'," she responded, knowing at least a part of it was true.

"I hope you're right, Sam," he stated, his eyes showing he had no hope his friend would ever return.

_The morning after Elizabeth was kidnapped, Lord Beckett's ship arrived in Port Royal. Of course he had plans for the beautiful woman sitting in his cabin. Her father had made it clear that he wanted her to be married to an honest man with enough money. That blacksmith had been a waste of time, so he thought. Now Beckett had a great suggestion for the former governor. Smirking slightly, he unlocked the door to Elizabeth's cabin._

_Elizabeth slowly stretched her aching muscles. Sleeping in such an uncomfortable chair definitely hadn't been good. Taking in her surroundings, she remembered where she was and what had happened. She also noticed the ship wasn't moving anymore – that meant they had arrived in Port Royal. At first she was glad she would see her father again, but then she remembered Beckett's words from the night before. Her father would decide what happened to her and since Beckett had suggested this, she knew it wouldn't be anything pleasant…_

_Just as she finished that thought the door was unlocked and opened. Lord Beckett entered the cabin and roughly forced her to stand up. Then he noticed what she had done with the cuffs._

"_What's that, Miss Swann? Tried to escape?"_

"_I'd have loved to do that, but unfortunately someone found he had to trap me inside of this cabin," she snapped. "So I just tried to sleep a bit more comfortably. You've any problem with that?"_

_Knowing she didn't really want him to answer the question, he just pushed her outside, whispering something in her ear._

"_Don't you dare to try anything, Miss Swann. The two of us are going to get on the carriage without any stupid incidents on your part. I hope I made myself clear, otherwise…," he threatened her._

"_Of course you did," she gave back, her voice showing exactly what she thought of him._

_About half an hour later, they arrived at Lord Beckett's house. Elizabeth left the carriage but before she could do more than look around, Beckettwas already beside her, making an escape impossible. Slowly, they walked towards the ornate mansion before finally arriving at the entrance._

"_What are we doing here," Elizabeth asked, still annoyed to no end which ,of course ,wasn't a surprise considering her situation._

"_We are going to meet your father, Miss Swann, the former governor of Port Royal."_

"_My fa… What? The FORMER governor," she shrieked._

_Another wicked smile._

"_Yes, the former governor. He handed that title over to me. In exchange, he wanted me to find you but do no harm to you. I kept my promise, I suppose."_

_Before she could protest, Beckett had dragged her inside where her father was already waiting._

"_Elizabeth, darling! Those terrible pirates didn't hurt you did they?" he asked her, honestly worried._

_Elizabeth got really angry now. Freeing her hand from Beckett's grasp she walked to her father._

"_Of course they didn't hurt me, they're my friends. The only one who harmed me was that man you send to kidnap me. What on earth were you thinking," she asked._

"_Elizabeth!" her father admonished her. "You shouldn't be taking such a tone with your father."_

"_And after he just sent me to save you, Miss Swann," Beckett interrupted their little conversation. "So, now, Mr. Swann. What shall I do with your daughter? According to our deal it's my decision, I suppose. Well… I'd really like to give her back to you, but I think I can't. You know, I'm in need of a woman at my side, so to speak. Your daughter would be the perfect one. So, Mr. Swann, I'm asking for the hand of your daughter and I think you better do as I suggest," Lord Beckett told them, smiling evilly._

_With each word he had said, Elizabeth's expression had became a bit more shocked, by now she was not only shocked but also angry._

"_You know what, Lord Beckett? I give a damn about what you say or want. No way in hell I'm going to marry you!" she screamed, but he just grinned._

"_Quit cursing, woman. You shouldn't be doing that as my wife, and that won't do you any good…"_

Tbc

So now I shocked you, right? Just had that idea, but if you keep on reviewing I guess I'll have more ideas…


	14. Hopeless

**Chapter 14 – Hopeless**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always…_

**A/N:**

_You know what I wanna say, don't you? Please review!_

"_**You know what, Lord Beckett? I give a damn about what you say or want. No way in hell I'm going to marry you!" she screamed, but he just grinned.**_

"_**Quit cursing, woman. You shouldn't be doing that as my wife, and that won't do you any good…"**_

_Elizabeth just stared at the man in front of her, now too shocked to say anything. Of course she knew he was evil, but she had never expected him to be like this. _

_When she finally found her voice again, she took a step towards him, glaring dangerously at him._

"_Firstly, I won't marry you, Lord Beckett and you can't just take me with you to some priest and make me become your wife without me saying yes. And secondly, I will curse whenever I want, you bastard."_

_Again, Beckett just smirked._

"_What you will and won't do isn't your decision anymore. I know enough things I can use to 'convince' you, you know. For example your – what was his name again? Jack Sparrow, right?"_

"_CAPTAIN! Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth interrupted._

"_Oh really? But what'd you think if I would send some of my men to capture him and bring him here to hang him?"_

"_That wouldn't help you much, I don't think you want to get him out of the Kraken's stomach, do you?"_

"_What do you mean by that, Miss Swann?" Beckett asked, confused._

"_That means Captain Jack Sparrow is dead. He was swallowed by the Kraken six weeks ago. So you can't kill him since **I** already did exactly that," Elizabeth replied, knowing that her surprising confession would only confuse him more._

"_You did what? But you said he was swallowed by the Kraken."_

"_He was indeed. But he wouldn't be dead if I hadn't bound him to his ship."_

_Beckett just stared at Elizabeth for a few seconds before he grinned yet again._

"_Then it won't be Jack Sparrow. But there are probably many others you care about. For example, that blacksmith, Will Turner. What would you think if I had him killed?"_

"_You won't capture him, Lord Beckett. They're far away and even if they do ever return to Port Royal, you'll never know it. You can keep me here for the rest of my life, but I will never marry you. There's nothing you can do about it."_

_Beckett hesitated for perhaps an instant before he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her upstairs. Although she struggled desperately against his grip, he shoved her into a little room and locked the door._

_As the door closed behind her, she tried once to reopen it, but failed. Sighing, she took in her surroundings. There was a small bed with a tiny window above it. Her hope that she could escape through it was quickly dashed when she saw the iron bar in front of it. Besides the bed and a wardrobe behind the door, there weren't many other things in the room. _

_Elizabeth slumped down onto the bed. She knew her situation was hopeless. If she couldn't get out of this room, she wouldn't be able to escape. She could only hope that her friends would return to save her…_

Will looked out at the open sea. He was standing at the rail, fixing the point on the horizon where he thought Port Royal was.

They had been sailing for three days, each more boring than the previous. Knowing they had yet to endure at least another ten days of travelling didn't lighten Will's mood.

Turning around, he looked for Tia. She had avoided speaking to him the past few days, but now he needed an explanation. It didn't take long before he spotted her, also watching the sea. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the rail and walked towards the voodoo witch.

"Tia? May I ask you something?" he addressed her.

Tia smiled knowingly, turning around so she could look him in the eye.

"Sure… **William**," she chuckled, emphasizing his name.

"Why are we sailing to World's End? I'm sure Davy Jones won't give Jack or the Pearl back when we haven't got his heart."

Again, Tia chuckled.

"And are you so sure we 'aven't got de 'eart? Don't you already know dat certain t'ings 'appen wit'out you seein' it? Dere're many t'ings you don't understand, William Turner."

She took out a brown bag, showing it to him.

"You know what's in 'ere?"

_Tbc_

_I know, this was short, but I will update as soon as possible_


	15. Forgotten Friends

**Chapter 15 – Forgotten Friends**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_No what was that? Two reviews for chapter 13 and none for chapter 14? I'm really getting frustrated this time, now I know why there're writers who don't continue their stories…_

* * *

Will looked at Tia, quite confused by her words.

"What should be inside of such a thing? Maybe a jar of dirt or something like that," he muttered under his breath.

Tia laughed, hearing him although he hadn't intended her to.

"William Turner, when will you finally understand what I'm doin'? Isn' it clearly vis'ble dat only crazy people get crazy t'ings? Inside dis bag dere's somet'in' verra 'elpful for our mission."

"Helpful? You don't have... No, couldn't be possible."

"If you're t'inkin' de t'ing in dis bag would be wha t we need to get Jack Sparrow free, you're gettin' close... 'Ave a look, William," she said, opening the bag so Will could have a look inside.

Curious to see its content, Will stepped closer to the voodoo witch and peeked inside the brown bag.

There he saw something reddish and wet, a throbbing object that looked like a piece of raw meat. Disgusted, Will turned away causing Tia to chuckle as she closed the bag.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked carefully as he stepped away, putting a bit space between them. Tia grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well... let's say I know certain techniques to get what I want. Couldn't let dat Lord Beckett escape wit' two treasures at once, could I?"

"But that's impossible... You weren't even near t o him, he was at least five feet away from everyone except Liz and me."

"When will you finally accept dat dere're t'ings you can't explain, William? Questioning me won't be 'elpin' you."

Sighing, Will turned around to leave, but before he went away, he looked at Tia once again.

"So... if you're such a know-it-all, why don't you tell me when we'll arrive at World's end and how we will save Liz?"

Again, Tia chuckled.

"Now you got it. We will arrive in five days. It will be night when we get dere. Save Elizabet'? Dat's a question you can ask Jack Sparrow when 'e's back. I just know 'e'll do ev'ryt'in' to get 'er back, but why I know 'e'll do dat is my secret."

"Then I'll have to ask Jack when he gets back, I guess, " Will replied before leaving to tell Sam the 'latest news'.

* * *

_Elizabeth was sitting on her small bed when she heard someone coming upstairs to her room. She knew who it had to be considering that person had visited her twice each day since she had been locked into the tiny chamber. Commodore Norrington was back in the Navy. He had stolen the heart to get his reputation back. Since she knew that to be a fact, Elizabeth also knew her friends wouldn't be able to rescue Jack, not without the heart…_

_Of course, Norrington had never spoken to her, he had followed the orders Beckett had given him. But the Lord and the Commodore had once talked about Norrington's 'help in getting to the treasure' and thanks to her good ears, Elizabeth had been able to eavesdrop._

_She heard how he unlocked the door, then saw how it was pushed open. The man who had once been her fiancé entered, carrying a tray with food. Just like every other day, he placed a plate with meat and vegetables on the table beside her bed and handed her a bottle filled with water._

_Watching his actions closely, Elizabeth wondered why Beckett had a Commodore doing the work of an ordinary soldier. Maybe it was because Norrington still needed to prove himself to Beckett. Or maybe because she and the Commodore knew each other, she didn't know. Suddenly, Norrington interrupted her thoughts, his voice barely audible to her._

"_Why does he keep you here?"_

_She noticed he sounded concerned and a bit frightened. Smiling, Elizabeth pointed to a little chair not far away from her bed._

"_First of all, won't you sit down? I can't talk to you when you're looming over me like that. Second, I want to know where Lord Beckett is. We don't want him to come in, do we?" she smirked, causing him to smile a bit. She noticed it wasn't his usual, smug one, but a friendly, warm smile she really liked._

"_He's meeting with the Captain… Captain Wyatt, I think, the one who stopped you. I guess he wants to honor him properly. So what did that ba… man do to you?" Norrington asked, hoping she hadn't noticed his little slip._

_Elizabeth barely suppressed a laugh, but then she looked at him and decided it was safe to tell him._

"_How much do you know about what happened after you left?"_

"_Not so much, just what Beckett told me. Is Sparrow really dead?"_

"_He is," Elizabeth answered, her eyes turning sad. "I made a… bad decision, one that got him killed. But you got us into that situation. What did you think as you stole that heart? We had to come back here to take it back from Beckett, that's why I was captured."_

"_I don't know why I took it, "he admitted, looking away._

_Elizabeth just sighed. "Oh, but I know. It's about one single thing: Revenge... But you wanted to know what he did to me. Well, he brought me here into his mansion and wanted to talk me into marrying him. When I refused, he locked me up in this room and told me I would only get out if I married him."_

_Norrington had gasped a few times throughout her explanation, now he was trying to get his voice back._

"_But… he told me… you…" he stuttered, not quite knowing what he wanted to say._

"_He'd never tell you the truth… James," she interrupted him, hesitating for perhaps an instant before she used his first name._

"_Probably… But you're right. I got you into this predicament by stealing that heart. Revenge is just the right thing to describe it, I suppose. Jack Sparrow ruined my life, he deserved to be dead. With taking away his only chance to survive I not only got my life back, but also destroyed his. At least we're square, now," he conceded._

_Elizabeth's look turned angry for a few seconds. Then she smiled once again._

"_I don't think so. It was hardly a fair trade, after all, he lost his life, you only lost a few luxuries. If Jack returns, he'll certainly be very angry about this. But… Since Beckett has got the heart, Jack will never come back," Elizabeth realized, almost crying at the thought of having lost Jack forever. Suddenly, Norrington gave her a genuine smile. Confused, she questioned him with her gaze._

"_You know something, Elizabeth? Beckett hasn't got the heart anymore. He discovered it gone – no idea how it happened but he is absolutely furious about it and is raving at everyone who comes near him. He supposes he or one of his servants lost it or even stole it, but since you were quite near to Port Royal maybe your friends found a way to get it. I won't say I would be glad if Sparrow returned, but there are apparently many people who care for him – surprising as I may find that - , so I won't tell Beckett about all this."_

"_Thank you, James," Elizabeth replied, now truly surprised. "But I suppose that won't help me. If I don't get out of this room Jack can try anything and won't be able to save me. It's hopeless, there's no chance to get out of this mansion," she told him. _

_Suddenly, Norrington got an idea. It was the easiest of all things, but until that moment, he hadn't been aware of it._

"_And what if I helped you? I mean, I could check which ships are near Port Royal. The instant I see them, I will come here and let you out."_

_Elizabeth just stared at the Commodore, not believing what he had just suggested._

"_But they'll kill you if you do that."_

"_They'll kill you if I don't do something about it, Elizabeth."_

_Both heard the crunch of gravel as the carriage arrived back at the mansion and they immediately fell silent. Just before he left and locked the door, Norrington turned around one last time._

"_I'll keep an eye at the port, they'll come to save you and I'll help," he whispered before finally disappearing._

_When the door closed behind him, Elizabeth smiled, her hope returning. Now she had a friend. A friend who would help her to escape. She laughed softly as she realized how odd the situation was. Norrington had done everything to get his reputation back, he had tried many things to find Jack Sparrow and kill him. And now he was actually helping her to get back to Jack – to live as a pirate…_

* * *

TBC

And now press the little button and review, otherwise I'll probably go mad…


	16. Deal fulfilled

**Chapter 16 – Deal fulfilled**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as in chapter 1-15, don't think they'll change anytime soon._

**A/N:**

_Guess I always have to remind you to review if I want to get you to press the little button…;-)_

* * *

_Just short minutes after Norrington had left, Beckett unlocked the door and opened it. Elizabeth had been eating, but as she saw his furious expression, she froze._

_Beckett stopped right in front of her, his hands gripping her arms tightly._

"_Let go of me, Beckett," she snapped at him. "You're hurting me!"_

"_You deserve it, Miss Swann! What you did…"_

_She interrupted him, now also getting furious._

"_What did **I **do? I'm trapped in this room, thanks to you. You can't just walk in here, grab me and make accusations, Lord Beckett."_

"_Of course I can. After what I just heard… I can't believe you did that!"_

_Shocked, Elizabeth looked at Beckett, now afraid that Norrington had told him…_

* * *

The Black Pearl had finally arrived at its destination: World's End. The whole crew was gathered on the deck, all looking for Davy Jones' ship.

Will was getting more nervous with each minute that passed. What if Davy Jones didn't keep his promise? What if he just attacked them and stole his heart?

A few feet away from the worried man, Sam and Tia were saying goodbye to each other.

"He'll take you with him, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course 'e'll do dat. But don't worry, Samantha, tis not as bad as it sounds. Davy Jones was a friendly, carin' man once. Time changed 'im, but dere's still somet'in' left of 'is former self," Tia explained, then she smiled sadly. "I 'ope I was right. I really 'ope Jack Sparrow will save Elizabet'."

"Of course he will… I mean, he seems to care for her… I don't know it for sure, I never was able to tell someone's fortune…"

Tia smiled at the girl, her eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Wouldn't say you're not able te do dat, Sam. Dere're many t'ings about yourself you don't know yet. Y'ave dis somet'in' – you sometimes know what will 'appen in de future."

Sam gasped, not quite believing what Tia had told her.

"I want you to give dis to Elizabet' when she's back," Tia said, giving Sam something small she had wrapped in soft tissue.

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth will know. Jus' give it to 'er. And tell 'er I t'ink a relationship wit' Jack Sparrow could work… Goodbye, Sam."

Then, the voodoo witch went into her cabin to ready herself.

Half an hour later, there was a furious bubbling noise just beside the Doubloon. Expectant, they all waited for the ship to appear. Just instants later, the flying Dutchman surfaced next to their ship.

Davy Jones was standing at the rail, looking at them.

"Ah, so ye're back? And what might ye be lookin' fer this time? Still Jack Sparrow? An' where's that girl… Elizabeth was her name?"

"Of course we're looking for Captain Sparrow, " Gibbs answered. "And what happened to Miss Swann is none of your business."

"So ye're thinkin' y'ave ev'rything ye need to get Sparrow back?"

"Yes, everything's there. The heart and the girl, or rather the woman."

Davy Jones grinned.

"So where's my heart? Ye'll hand it over. Then you get Jack Sparrow back. And afterwards I want the girl."

"Your 'eart's 'ere," Tia shouted, coming out of her cabin. "Nice to see you again, Davy."

Will almost laughed out loud. He had never thought he'd ever hear someone say it was nice to see Davy Jones.

The self proclaimed Master of the Sea was speechless for an instant when he saw his only love standing just a ship away from him. But soon, he got his voice back.

"Alright. Give me my heart."

Gibbs took the bag and slowly walked so close to the rail that Jones could reach it. Then he gave him the bag.

* * *

_Elizabeth was alone again. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He had actually done it. He had betrayed her. She had never felt more disappointed and heartsick in her whole life. Now there was only one person in Port Royal she could trust. What if he also betrayed her?_

* * *

Davy Jones ordered his men to wake the Kraken the instant he got the heart.

Just minutes after the mysterious wheel had crashed to the deck of the ship, the monster appeared in front of their ships. Will didn't know why it wasn't attacking, obviously, Davy Jones had some sort of control over it.

"Ye really want that Jack Sparrow back?"

"Of course," Gibbs answered for all of them.

"Alright."

The Kraken's head surfaced, its awful mouth opening. With a slight move of his hand, Jones told the beast to do something. The next instant, there were… disgusting things coming out of the monster's mouth. Finally…

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

_I know, that was evil but I hadn't got much time left. There's a class trip on Monday morning, I will be gone for one week, the next chapter will probably be up within the week after, just for you to know._


	17. Captain Jack is back

**Chapter 17 – "Captain Jack is back"**

**Disclaimer:**

_You know them, don't you?_

**A/N:**

_Two reviews for the last chapter – now that was okay. I came back from my school trip Friday night with this chapter finished and the next started so don't worry about me updating._

* * *

_The Kraken's head surfaced, its awful mouth opening. With a slight move of his hand, Jones told the beast to do something. The next instant, there were… disgusting things coming out of the monster's mouth. Finally…_

* * *

Finally, something large hit the water. At first, the crew on board the Doubloon didn't notice what it was. Then, mere seconds later, they heard a part angry, part amused voice from the ocean. A familiar voice… 

"Now will ye finally be helpin' me up? It's cold in here."

Will spun around in shock. That was…

"Captain Sparrow," Gibbs exclaimed and rushed to the rail to help his Captain.

Quickly, Will went to where the older sailor was standing, offering his help. The two of them threw down a rope and pulled the soggy captain aboard. When Jack had at last climbed on to the deck the first sight t greet him was the face of one of his worst enemies.

"Barbossa! What the hell are ye doin' here?

Barbossa grinned slightly and stepped forward.

"I'd say it's CAPTAIN Barbossa."

Jack's expression changed to his 'thinking' one before he smiled.

"I like your name just as it is, no sense in putting a 'Captain' in front of it. Now, what are ye doin' here? Ye're supposed to be dead, ya know."

"Dead… But I feel quite alive, Jack, sorry to disappoint ye – ye want an apple?"

"Tia helped ye, didn't she?" Jack realized suddenly, pushing Barbossa's hand with the waiting green apple away.

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked around for the first time since his rescue.

"Where did you hide Li… Elizabeth? And who's that girl?" Jack asked, pointing to Sam standing beside Will.

Before anyone could answer, Davy Jones interrupted them.

"Sorry te disturb yer little welcome home party, but ye still have something that belongs te me."

Jack flinched at the sight of Jones but responded angrily.

"I'd say y'ave something that belongs to **me**, savvy? Give me back my Pearl."

Jones grinned evilly.

"I had me had a deal with yer crew, Jack Sparrow. Me heart an' the girl who caused this disaster against ye an' yer Pearl. I may 'ave me 'eart but ye still have Tia aboard yer ship."

When Jack shot an angry look at his former first mate, Gibbs flinched slightly.

"Sorry, Captain," he apologized. "But we've to keep to our promise. Ready, Miss Dalma?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tia sighed before walking to the rail.

"Ah… finally," Davy Jones smiled and with a sharp wave of his hand, the waters beside them began to swirl. As the crew watched open-mouthed, the Pearl emerged from the sea with a grating sucking noise. In minutes she sat whole and sound, floating placidly next to them. Tia appeared on The Flying Dutchman, standing beside Davy Jones. Before anyone could protest, his ship had sunk back into the sea, taking Tia with them.

Still stunned at what had happened, Jack turned around to face Sam.

"So who are ye? Ye definitely weren't with my crew. I'd 'ave remembered another lass aboard."

Sam smiled. She understood why Elizabeth liked that pirate so much. He was incredibly handsome, his eyes alone were… intoxicating.

"I'm Sam. I joined the crew in Tortuga because Captain Barbossa needed a few people to help."

Jack looked around. Everyone had left the deck except for Sam and himself. He didn't know where they had gone, but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Do ye know where Elizabeth Swann is?" he asked her, hoping she knew at least a bit of what was happening on the ship.

Sam grinned slightly.

"Well… Elizabeth was captured by someone when we were in Port Royal. I think Beckett was his name. Miss Dalma told us that we should first get you back before we saved her."

Shocked, Jack looked at the girl in front of him.

"Ye're kiddin', right? That can't be true, Lizzy would never…"

"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding. I don't know much about what happened, but he took her with him to Port Royal."

"Oh bugger..."

Jack hurried down below deck, hoping to find his crew there. Minutes later, everyone was gathered back on the deck.

"A'ri' now, 'ear me out! I'm sailing to Port Royal! We can't be leavin' Lizzie to the likes o' Beckett! Anyone with me?" Jack shouted, not knowing if there was anyone who wanted to join his crew.

Will was the first who went to the rail where Jack was waiting. Grinning, the pirate looked at the young man beside him.

"No surprise ye want to save yer fiancée."

"She isn't my fiancée anymore," Will admitted. Jack's expression showed his surprise but there was no time to ask what had happened.

"Anyone else wants to come wi' me? Or are ye afraid I'll get ye into problems again?" Jack invited.

Slowly, Gibbs also went to the rail where he was greeted with a grin from Jack. Just as Will began to fear Sam would stay on the Doubloon, she also joined Jack's small crew.

"What's that?" Jack asked. "What are ye doin' here? I thought you joined Barbossa's crew."

Sam smiled.

"I did, but I won't let my friend down – you know, Elizabeth. And, of course, I can't let Will leave."

Again, Jack seemed surprised but didn't ask.

"So we have ourselves a crew and a ship. Let's be on our way," Jack ordered, his expression confused when he saw Sam and Will kissing each other gently.

'I can't understand why the girls like the whelp so much…' he thought, sighing deeply.

_

* * *

_

_Back in Port Royal, Elizabeth was sitting on her bed. Norrington had again visited her, telling her that there was no pirate ship to be seen. She was grateful he hadn't told Beckett anything about their talk. She knew he was probably her only chance to escape._

_At first, when Beckett had entered her room, she had thought Norrington was the cause of his anger, that James hadn't kept his promise. But then she had realized what had really happened…_

* * *

Tbc

I know, that was again very short, but I promise to update soon.


	18. Possibilities

**Chapter 18 – Possibilities**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always yawn._

**A/N:**

_Finally I got Jack back, it's much more fun with him grin. Please review._

* * *

At first, when Beckett had entered her room, she had thought Norrington was the cause of his anger, that James hadn't kept his promise. But then she had realized what had really happened…

* * *

_The cause of Beckett's behaviour had been someone much closer to her._

_Elizabeth sighed, she had never thought her father would tell Beckett what she had admitted to him just after she was locked into the room. That first evening, the former governor had brought her something to eat. He had insisted that she should tell him why they had come to Port Royal._

_Just a few days later, her father had told Beckett that he knew where Davy Jones' heart was. _

_Elizabeth hoped her friends had managed to rescue Jack before Beckett's men caught them. If Jack was alive, he would certainly arrive within the following three weeks. That, of course, required that Jack searches for her. That he wanted to search for her…_

_Sighing deeply, she lay down on the bed and blew out the candle beside her. It was late and she was very tired.

* * *

_

Jack stood at the wheel of his ship, watching the Doubloon disappearing into the fog. He desperately hoped that Beckett hadn't hurt or worse, killed 'his' Lizzy yet.

Suddenly, he noticed a movement on the stairs. He knew there was someone, but he couldn't see who it was because of the darkness.

"Captain Sparrow?" a well-known voice addressed him.

"Will, what are ye doin' here? Shouldn't ye be hangin' around – or doin' something else – with yer lass?"

"She's sleeping, Jack."

The pirate grinned.

"But now ye're here… tell me, what happened with yer, er last fiancée?"

"Like I said, she isn't my fiancée anymore. Everything else isn't your business."

Will turned around to leave, his face clearly showing he didn't want to talk about that subject, especially not to the man who caused the whole thing. Before he could get out of Jack's reach, however, the pirate had grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ye're not goin' anywhere until y'ave told me what happened," Jack ordered. Will groaned in frustration. Silently, he cursed himself for leaving his sword below deck.

"You know what happened, Jack. No one knows it better than you."

Jack seemed confused for an instant, then he understood.

"Ah, ye mean that kiss on the Pearl? I remember, ye looked… well, ye saw us," Jack said slowly. Will scowled darkly, "Elizabeth and I just agreed that we both changed too much to get married. Can't you leave it at that?"

"O'course I could... But I'm just wonderin' why ye got yerself another lass so soon… After all, two said wenches after so long a dry spell fer ye… 'N here I was thinkin' you a eunuch all this time…"

Will rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten how annoying Jack could be.

"Just because your name's Jack Sparrow…"

"CAPTAIN, thought ye'd finally understood that," the pirate interrupted.

"Alright, just because your name's Captain Jack Sparrow, you're not the only one women fall in love with."

Jack chuckled.

"I didn't say they're fallin' in love with me. They just warm up to me…"

"…and slap you when they see you again?" Will asked, now also grinning.

Jack frowned, acting offended.

"If I may leave now… Captain?" Will asked although he was already down the stairs.

Jack just nodded but didn't turn around.

* * *

_The next morning, Elizabeth was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she looked blearily at her visitor. Seeing his face she just groaned._

"_Beckett… What are you doing here… again?"_

_The man's evil grin alarmed her. He was definitely up to something._

"_Tsk, tsk. Lying in bed all day…Well, I suppose you need a bit of… motivation. I don't want you to be sitting here for all eternity, so you've two possibilities. One, you agree to marry me. You won't get harmed, will have a nice and comfortable life. All you've to do is give birth to a few children – mine of course – and look good whenever we're seen together."_

_Elizabeth's expression changed from scared to disgusted and annoyed during his 'offer'._

"_And my second option?"_

"_Oh, you won't like that one. We don't want you to get killed, do we? Wouldn't be nice to see you hanging on some gallows in the middle of Port Royal, right? You just have to agree to my generous offer and no one will ever harm you."_

"_If you call that a generous offer I wonder what kind of offers you make if you aren't in a generous mood."_

"_That means no?"_

"_It meant 'How much time do I have until you want a decision?'," she relented, hoping he'd give enough time for Jack to save her._

"_Since you're not entirely disinclined… You've two weeks, that should be more than enough."_

_With those words, Beckett left the room, locking the door behind him._

_Elizabeth sat on her bed, hoping Jack would make it.

* * *

_

'I have this strange feeling something bad is going on,' Jack thought while he steered the Black Pearl towards Port Royal. He looked at his compass. The needle was still pointing in the same direction as it had the previous evening. Glad he finally knew what he wanted, he shut it when Gibbs appeared on deck.

"Mornin', Captain," he greeted.

Jack smiled in relief. Finally, that pirate had woken up and now he could get some sleep.

"Gibbs, mate, take the helm. I'm going into me cabin. If anythin' comes up, tell me."

With a tired yawn, Jack entered his cabin, closed the door and slumped down on the bed. He really missed Elizabeth, his Lizzy. He could still feel her lips on his. He had never thought she'd kiss him, even if it had been means to an end.

He didn't know what he would do if he came too late to save her.

* * *

**On the Flying Dutchman, Tia Dalma and Davy Jones were sitting in his cabin, looking at each other, the same thing they had been doing since they had entered the little room.**

**Finally, after hours of staring, Tia broke the silence.**

"**You know you can't keep me 'ere against my will, Davy. By de time I want te leave you'll 'ave to let me go."**

"**I could convince ye to stay," he simply answered, grinning smugly.**

"**You could. Why did you want me to come 'ere?" Tia asked, for the first time in ages confused about something.**

"**Ye don't know why? Now that's a surprise. The great Tia Dalma doesn't know something," Jones chuckled.**

"**Jus' tell me."**

"**I still love ye. Isn't that enough?"

* * *

**

TBC


	19. Escape

**Chapter 19 – Escape**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always yawn._

**A/N:**

_Alright, only five reviews, then I've fifty… Ye know what that means ;-) Please review._

_Sorry it took a little bit longer than usually to write this chapter, but firstly, I didn't had an idea what to write and secondly I started to translate this story into German, so that took its time._

* * *

"_**Jus' tell me."**_

"_**I still love ye. Isn't that enough?"**_

**Tia smiled gently. She had suspected such a thing, but since she didn't know the exact reason for all this, she decided to be careful. After all, Davy Jones wasn't known as someone with compassion. She knew his usual tactics: first, he made sure his ' victims' thought themselves saved. Then, he attacked.**

"**Why should I believe you? When was de last time you spoke de trut'?"**

**Jones grinned. **

"**Well… many times, Tia. But the exact truth… If I remember rightly, it was just before ye left. And, after all, what should I be up to?"**

**Tia thought about his words for an instant, then she looked at him.**

"**Now dat could be true," she admitted. "You really love me?"**

"**O'course."**

"**Den I suppose you'd agree te do me a favor…" she asked, smiling mischievously.**

**Jones looked at her, not sure what she was up to. Deciding that a woman like her couldn't do anything really bad, he nodded.**

"**Good. You still want to kill Jack Sparrow, eh?"**

"**He deserves it. He betrayed me."**

"**No one deserves deat' except dose who wish it te ot'ers, Davy. I want you te leave Jack alone. If you do dat, I'll believe you."**

"**Ye would? If that's the case, I'm not averse to approving yer request…"**

**Tia laughed at his uncharacteristic phrasing, then she hugged him. The instant she drew back, she noticed his expression.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Oh… nothin'. So I guess we 'ave ourselves a deal. I won't harm yer Jack Sparrow an' ye'll believe what I say."**

"**Sounds a fine t'ing te me."**

_

* * *

The first week since Beckett's offer had passed, and now Elizabeth was becoming nervous. Jack and his Pearl were nowhere to be seen. Of course they could make it Port Royal if they were already on their way. But if they were still at World's End, or even worse, hadn't gotten there yet, there was no chance they could save her._

_Norrington was still visiting her twice a day to bring her food, Beckett wasn't suspecting anything. To him, the Commodore was one of the most trustworthy men in Port Royal. _

_Hoping to see black sails, Elizabeth went to the window and looked across the ocean. But she found nothing…_

* * *

Sam stood at the rail and stared out at the sea. They had left World's End nine days ago, Captain Sparrow had told them they'd reach Port Royal within the next 48 hours. She was looking forward to seeing Elizabeth again. She didn't know what had happened to her friend, she just hoped she was alive. After all that Will had told her about Beckett, she couldn't be sure about that.

Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind, and a familiar voice whispered something into her ear.

"I already wondered where you were hiding, darlin'."

"Well… here I am. What are you planning to do now?" she asked and turned around.

Will smiled gently.

"For starters, you could tell me what you were thinking about before I interrupted you. You looked quite concerned," he suggested before kissing her.

When they parted, Sam pulled him towards the stairs leading down below deck. When they had sat down she looked at him.

"I was wondering what that Beckett has done to Elizabeth. I hope she's still alive. I mean, he doesn't seem to be someone who cares for others. What do you think he did to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just threw her into the brig or something. I don't think he killed her. Even with Jack it took almost two months until they had a gallows tree ready for his execution and everything else was organized. We'll manage to rescue her, Sam. Don't worry," Will reassured her, taking her into his arms.

_

* * *

It had been six days since Norrington's last visit and Elizabeth slowly began to worry that something might have happened to him._

_She had overheard a conversation between Beckett and her father the last morning. Actually they had woken her with their quite loud argument in front of her door. She still remembered their words._

"_Why do you keep Elizabeth in there, Lord Beckett? I don't think she'll run off if you unlock that door," her father had said._

"_There are many reasons why I don't let her out, Mr. Swann. First of all, she will escape once she gets the chance to do it."_

"_But where should she go? That blacksmith isn't her fiancé anymore, and apart of him, there are no other people she could go to."_

"_You really think that? Mr. Swann, your daughter was on a pirate ship for more than two months. She probably has lots of friends there, charming as she is. I won't let her out of that room until our wedding. Tomorrow she'll give me an answer. She will accept, she doesn'T want to die, Mr. Swann. After that, we'll see what happens to her."_

_Elizabeth had wondered why Beckett was so certain that she'd escape if he let her out of the room. After all, the person who knew her since she was a baby didn't think that way._

_The next day, she heard someone coming upstairs, unlocking her room. She expected it to be Beckett who wanted an answer, but instead a very familiar and welcome voice greeted her._

"_Good Morning, Elizabeth. I've good news," Norrington said when he had entered the room._

"_What kind of news? And where were you the last week?" she asked him, causing him to smile._

"_I had to question the Captain of the ship that stopped you. Beckett wanted to know if they're making progress with their mission."_

"_What mission?"_

"_Oh, he wants them to become real sailors, it's quite embarrassing for the Royal Navy if one of their ships needs to stop in every port they pass because the crew damaged the ship through their incompetence."_

_Elizabeth laughed, then her expression became serious again. And concerned._

"_Any other news?"_

"_Yes, actually – good news On my way back to port, I saw a ship with black sails, Elizabeth. The Pearl will reach Port Royal within the next few hours. It's time for you to go."_

"_Thank you, James! That's wonderful. Is Beckett at home?"_

"_Of course he's not, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you," the Commodore grinned, then he rose to his feet._

"_He won't return until evening, so you've enough time to reach the port. We've to go now."_

_He led her out of the mansion and into a waiting carriage. It was a long but thankfully boring trip until they reached their destination. Norrington showed Elizabeth a small building close to the docks. _

"_Hide in there, they won't find you if you're quiet."_

_He turned around to leave but Elizabeth stopped him._

"_Wait… James. What'll happen to you?"_

"_I'll tell Beckett something he'll believe."_

"_You don't want to come with us?"_

"_No, Elizabeth. The life of a pirate isn't one for me. It's not my world. Take care and don't let them catch you."_

"_Thank you for everything. Take care, too."_

"_Give Sparrow my best regards and tell him he shouldn't try to steal anything here in Port Royal."_

"_I will. Bye, James."_

"_Bye."_

_With that last word, the Commodore left the small house, entered the carriage and drove away. Now all Elizabeth could do was to wait…

* * *

_

To be continued


	20. Rescue, Part I

**Chapter 20 – Rescue, Part 1**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always yawn._

**A/N:**

_Since I'm not feeling very well (I caught a old) and didn't want to write much, the following chapter is divided in two parts. Please review._

_

* * *

When Norrington arrived at Beckett's mansion and saw the carriage in front of it, he knew something was wrong. Extremely wrong. He hadn't expected Beckett to be home before five o'clock in the evening, now it was only early afternoon. He couldn't even have reached his friend's house which was several miles outside of Port Royal._

_Concerned, the Commodore entered the mansion and looked around in the entrance hall, half-expecting Beckett to be standing there, knowing who had helped Elizabeth._

_It wasn't that bad, but only seconds after Norrington had sighed in relief, the subject of his concerns came down the stairs._

_Beckett was furious. Just minutes ago he had wanted to get an answer from Elizabeth, but she was gone. Until he heard a noise downstairs he had been trying to suppress the urge to yell at every human being that was near him. One of his maids had given him a strange look when he had slammed the door to Elizabeth's room. As he heard the front door open, he rushed down the stairs to see Commodore Norrington standing there._

"_Have you seen Miss Swann?" he demanded. "I went into her room but she was gone. Weren't you responsible for making certain that she didn't escape?" he snarled angrily._

"_Yes, I was... However, her door was locked as usual so when I was called to an… well, emergency at the docks, I was certain she was secure" he improvised quickly._

"_What kind of emergency?" Beckett wanted to know. He hadn't heard of anything happening at the docks and that made the whole thing very suspicious._

"_There was a ship… One of the boys who works at the docks reported there was a ship that looked like it belonged to pirates."_

"_Were there pirates?"_

"_No. Just a few rough-looking men who picked up their friend and sailed away afterwards. They looked a bit ragged, but after several months at sea that's naturally, isn't it? I daresay the lad was just trying to earn a shilling by reporting it."_

_Norrington congratulated himself. While he hadn't lied to Beckett he hadn't told him the truth either. He just hoped the man in front of him would believe his story._

"_Did you check their papers?"_

"_Of course. They were alright."_

_Suddenly Beckett remembered why he was talking to the Commodore._

"_So… Where is Miss Swann?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe she ran away from town or something."_

"_I'd rather say she went to the docks and is waiting for those pirates – as if they would come to save her. I'll get myself the help of a few soldiers and then I'm going to search for her. You'll wait here."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_With those words, Beckett stormed out of the mansion._

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black Pearl was almost in Port Royal. For the last hour, Jack had been standing at the wheel, looking around nervously. He knew they would reach Port Royal soon, but he was worried about Elizabeth. He didn't know how they would get her onto the Pearl. He suspected Beckett hadn't thrown her in the prison but somewhere into his mansion. If that was true, she'd be far away from port and, presumably, well guarded. Sighing, Jack went to his crew. Everyone was gathered on deck, waiting for their arrival. Jack stopped in front of them.

"We're going to reach the coast of Port Royal within the next few minutes. When we arrive we'll probably have to search for Elizabeth because I don't think she'll be waiting for us at the docks. Now start with preparations so they won't notice us."

_

* * *

Elizabeth was still hiding inside the small building when she heard a footsteps running towards the docks. Her suspicion that Beckett had discovered her escape was quickly confirmed when she peeked through a small crack in the house's wall. Outside, soldiers were obviously searching for her. Beckett stood somewhere near the ships, giving commands. Elizabeth knew her hiding place was certain to be searched, so she desperately tried to find a way out of the house without being seen._

_Then she noticed a ship docking. It had an East India Trading Company flag and new-looking white sails. First, Elizabeth thought it was just an ordinary trading ship, but then she saw someone standing on deck – someone she thought she'd never see again._

* * *

To be continued

(I know, this was short, but like I said, I'm glad I got out of my bed

and to my PC to write this.)


	21. Rescue, Part II

**Rescue, Part II**

**Disclaimer:**

_Ye really know them by now, don't ye?_

**A/N:**

_I'm sorry, but I suppose this will also be a short chapter because it's just the second part of the previous ;-) Maybe the next chapter will be "Rescue, Part III", I don't know._

_Please review – the translation (German) has already 26 reviews but only eight chapters – or were it nine?_

_What I almost forgot: In this chapter, the parts of the story at Elizabeth's hiding-place won't be written in italics, but normal as everything else.

* * *

_

_Then she noticed a ship docking. It had an East India Trading Company flag and new-looking white sails. First, Elizabeth thought it was just an ordinary trading ship, but then she saw someone standing on deck – someone she thought she'd never see again.

* * *

_

The instant Elizabeth had seen Jack Sparrow on the bow of the Pearl, the door to her hiding-place burst open. Startled, she spun around to look right into Beckett's cruel eyes. When he realized he had found her, his expression turned furious.

Frantically, Elizabeth looked around in the small house, desperately searching for a way to escape. Unfortunately, the door was blocked by Beckett and the other openings were small cracks in the wall. She was trapped.

"Did you really think you could escape, Miss Swann?" he smirked. Elizabeth nodded defiantly.

"Next time think better about it. By the way, I do wonder how you made it out of that room…"

"Well…" she hesitated, not wanting to give Norrington away. Suddenly, she got an idea how to escape AND avoid telling him about the Commodore's help.

"What? Tell me, Miss Swann," Beckett whispered dangerously, seeing her hesitation. He stepped further into the building, but not far enough away from the door to give Elizabeth the chance to get around him.

"I don't have to tell you! There's nothing you can do about it," she shouted, provoking him, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

Beckett strode into the house, leaving the door opened behind him. He lunged towards Elizabeth like a lion leaping towards its prey. Unfortunately for him, he was not a lion and his "prey" was not some silly animal. Elizabeth ducked, slipped through his grasp and raced out of the building. Once she was outside she glanced back to see Beckett lying on the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't slow her steps. While she ran towards the Pearl, Elizabeth looked around for any soldiers near her, but the only man wearing something red was a drunken sailor.

Jack stood on his ship's deck when he saw Elizabeth running out of some small building not so far away from them. He briefly wondered why she was there and why she looked so scared, but then he saw Cutler Beckett stumbling after her.

For an instant, he grinned at the man's appearance. When Jack had seen him last, Beckett had been a lot younger. What made Jack curse was the situation Elizabeth had gotten herself into. He knew from his early years as a Captain – he hadn't been a pirate yet – how cruel the man who was now chasing after Lizzy truly was. Normally, he would have stayed on his ship, waiting for her to arrive. It was obvious that she had recognized the Pearl despite it's disguise, and was heading for it at a dead run so really, what could he do? But something made him run down the plank that connected their ship with the dock and race towards Elizabeth.

Jack was only a few feet away from Elizabeth, reaching desperately towards her when Beckett grabbed her from behind.

"You are not going anywhere, Miss Swann," Beckett snarled. Then he noticed Jack standing behind Elizabeth. The pirate's expression was priceless.

"Jack Sparrow…" Beckett sputtered.

"It's still Captain Sparrow," Jack corrected quietly.

"Captain Sparrow, if you insist on it. Might I ask what you are doing here?"

Elizabeth struggled to free her hand from Beckett's grip, but she failed. She gave Jack one help-seeking look and continued to struggle.

"What I'm doin' here? Give me the girl and I'll tell ye."

"Alright," Beckett answered off-handedly and threw Elizabeth against Jack so hard that they both stumbled and fell to the ground. The look the pirate threw at his enemy was wary and confused. He knew Beckett was up to something, but they had to try getting to the Pearl nonetheless. He stood up and helped Elizabeth to her feet. Then they both turned and ran towards the Pearl.

Jack's crew had been watching the entire scene, so when Elizabeth and their Captain dashed onto the ship, they immediately threw the plank away from the ship and began to lift the anchor.

Beckett's offer had, of course, been a trap. As the pirates were gathered on the Pearl, soldiers ran towards them from all directions…

* * *

_To be continued_

_(I know, this was probably even shorter than the last, _

_but what can one do against a writer's block?)_


	22. Rescue, Part III

**Rescue, Part III**

**Disclaimer:**

_Like I said: Ye know them._

**A/N:**

_This isn't the last part of the story, but the last of the chapter "Rescue" ;-). If I remember rightly, I got only one or two reviews on the previous chapter – I want more! grin

* * *

_

_Beckett's offer had, of course, been a trap. As the pirates were gathered on the Pearl, soldiers ran towards them from all directions…

* * *

_

Everyone on deck just stood there, frozen. It was Jack who got things moving again.

"Move, men! Don't jes' stand there, gapin'! Cut back the cables, set sails and lift the anchor! Move ya scurvy dogs! Ye don't want t'end up dangiln' from a gallows tree, do ye?"

That was all the pirates needed. They took out their swords – or knives, in Josh's case – and cut the ropes that bound the Pearl to the dock.

In the meantime, Sam and Will struggled with the mainsail. Will glanced at Elizabeth. She was still standing motionless at the rail, fear written all over her face.

"Liz, come over here and help us. We need to get moving!" he shouted to be heard over the din.

Confused, Elizabeth shook her head. Then she ran to the mast, grabbed a rope and pulled with all her strength.

Slowly but steadily, the huge, white sail was hoisted into the air. Finally, after more than two minutes of exhausting work, the sail was up. Maybe the Pearl could be sailed by a crew of four, but it wasn't easy.

Wondering how their crew had managed to keep the soldiers off of the Pearl for such a long time, Elizabeth looked around.

The pirates were fighting – and losing – a deadly battle against the superior numbers of Beckett and his men. Elizabeth attempted to go and help Jack, but Will grabbed her arm to stop her.

"There's no use going there, Liz. Beckett will recapture you as soon as he sees you again – just like before. Just go below deck and wait till we get to the open sea."

At first it looked as though Elizabeth was going to protest, but then she relented and hurried down the stairs. But before the deck disappeared from her sight, she looked to the fighting men once more. With a little searching, she spotted Jack fencing with Beckett.

Her breath caught in her throat. Beckett made a quick move towards his opponent, slashing his sword in the pirate's direction. Jack flinched away, his shirt turning blood red at his right hip.

Elizabeth's first idea was to run there and help him, but she remembered Will's words and went below deck without looking back. She knew that fate would decide the following events.

Finally, after almost an hour of anxious waiting, Elizabeth heard Jack's voice. It sounded strained. The pirate Captain was talking to Gibbs, but their whispers were too quiet for Elizabeth to hear.

Then she heard Jack coming down the stairs, and an instant later he was standing in front of her, smiling gently.

"Ye're alright, Lizzy?" he asked with true concern.

She jumped up and hurried to him, seeing that his shirt was wet as if he had just washed it. The crimson spot was gone, too.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. What about you? I saw Beckett stab you!"

She noticed just the slightest hint of pain in his expression when he touched his right hip, but his grin was back soon enough.

"Ye mean that?" he asked casually while pointing at the place she obviously meant.

"Yes, you also had a blood red spot on your shirt! Your wound certainly looked serious – and you must have lost a lot of blood!"

"Ye're right. Fortunately, we somehow managed to escape Port Royal soon after that mangy cur stabbed me. Then Sam took care of it. She did quite good, bandaged me up, right proper…"

"Sam?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "She's here? I didn't know she knew something about doctor's stuff. Are you sure that it was her?" she asked.

Jack smiled.

"O'course it was her. She told me her father was a doctor in Southampton. Funny thing she ended on a pirate ship."

"You could say the same thing 'bout me, Jack. After all I'm a governor's daughter…"

Elizabeth hesitated and first just looked into the pirate's eyes.

"What's wrong with ye?" Jack asked.

"I'm just wondering how you managed to escape Beckett and his men. When I last saw you fighting, it didn't look good for our side."

"Well… that wasn't so hard… But it wasn't good either," he said slowly.

Elizabeth was alarmed. Jack NEVER hesitated. Something bad must have happened outside while she had been hiding.

"How did we escape?" she asked.

"Josh, the cabin boy… he, well, he's gone."

Elizabeth gasped in shock.

"How did that happen?"

"He obviously didn't know how to handle a sword, all he had was his knife. A soldier attacked him when he tried to cut a rope. The soldier wasn't all that good in fighting either, but he was better. I don't know exactly how it happened. I got hurt and the next thing I saw was that the lad was lying in the water with a big wound on his chest. That bastard had stabbed right through his heart," Jack replied sadly.

"But how did that help us to escape?" she wondered.

"I don't know why, but those soldiers just left the ship all of a sudden. They all just stood on the dock, starin' at Josh's dead body and no one except Beckett stopped us. He stayed , er, shall we say… involuntary… on the Pearl as we left Port Royal. He couldn't do anything against four men and one woman, we captured him and threw him into the brig downstairs," he smirked.

Elizabeth laughed.

"You mean he's just six feet below me?" she asked, getting an idea. "Excuse me, Jack, but I need to do something. I'll be right back."

With those words, she left Jack alone in the room, heading downstairs. She knew exactly what she was going to do... Revenge was sweet…

* * *

_To be continued_


	23. Plans

**Chapter 23 – Plans**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always_

**A/N:**

_I'm sorry, but this chapter is again a short one. I hope the next one will be a lot longer… You know what I want, don't you? Reviews…

* * *

_

Elizabeth entered the Pearl's brig with a huge grin showing on her face. She was looking forward to her getting her revenge even though she still didn't know exactly what she would do to Beckett except for making him regret capturing her.

The subject of her thoughts was currently staring through a crack in the wood at the ocean. He seemed quite miserable, but there was still a bit of arrogance in his features. When he heard footsteps behind him, Beckett turned around.

"Miss Swann!" he exclaimed angrily. " What are you doing on this _pirate _ship? I demand that you let me out of here immediately!"

She chuckled. Did he really think she was THAT naïve?

"No I won't. You wouldn't let the lion out of its cage either, would you? It _calms _me down to have you safe and sound behind some iron bars," she joked.

Beckett's expression turned furious and frustrated during her words, but he wasn't one to give up that easy.

"I could help you if you set me free," he offered, desperately trying to sound gentile.

Elizabeth laughed and stepped closer to him.

"How could YOU possibly help ME?"

"Well... I... I could..." Beckett stuttered awkwardly. "I could stop my men and sign a few documents that will grant you free passage all over the Caribbean Sea."

"We don't need 'your' men to stop. They're not after us and won't find us. Besides, until now we've always managed to defeat the

m in the end."

"You have?" he asked.

"We definitely have. Or why do you think have you ended up in the Pearl's brig???"

Beckett shrugged his shoulders, not quite believing her. Then, suddenly, he began to wonder what she came for.

"By the way, Miss Swann, what are you doing here? I asked you before but you didn't answer my question. It's obvious that you aren't here to free me, so what do you want?"

"I want revenge," she stated. "Revenge for all you did to me. And all you wanted to do."

Beckett swallowed. Although he didn't know what she was up to, her intention bothered him slightly. Normally, he would have just laughed at such a warning, but in his current situation, even a woman like Elizabeth was a threat.

Elizabeth noticed the nervous look Beckett gave her. She smirked, but before she could do anything else, she heard a voice from upstairs.

"Liz? Are you down there? Jack wants everyone to be upstairs, we've to discuss something," Will called.

"I'm coming," she replied. Glancing disappointed at Beckett, she went to the stairs, turning back once to look at their prisoner.

"Talk to you later…" she promised with a slow, meaningful smile

* * *

Upstairs, Will, Sam, Gibbs and Jack were already leaning at the rail while Sid was at the Pearl's helm. From where he was standing, Jack cast quick glances at the man, not entirely trusting him. Finally, Elizabeth arrived.

"What's wrong," she asked, leaning against the rail beside Jack.

"We're discussin' what we're goin' to do now. Sam and Will don't want to stay on the Pearl, so we've to find a place where we can drop them off _and _find a fourth crewmember so we can manage to sail the ship," Jack explained.

"You want to leave us?" Elizabeth asked surprised and a bit shocked.

"Yes," Sam answered hesitantly. "Neither of us are made for a pirate's life. I didn't say it yet, but Will and I want to leave the Pearl in Southampton, England. I lived there till I ran away and it would be nice to see my parents again…"

Jack nodded slowly.

"I think we can manage that. Won't be too hard to find a new cabin boy in such a town, I guess…"

"There's another thing we've to discuss," Elizabeth interrupted. "I've an idea what to do with Beckett…"

* * *

_To be continued_


	24. Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 24 – Sweet Revenge**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_I'm sorry that new chapters usually take so long, but I'm currently writing on five stories including this – two translations, one that is no fanfiction and two English ones. __I hope I'll get a few reviews nonetheless.

* * *

_

"_I think we can manage that. Won't be too hard to find a new cabin boy in such a town, I guess…"_

"_There's another thing we have to discuss," Elizabeth interrupted. "I've an idea what to do with Beckett…"

* * *

_

"What? I didn't know we planned to do anything with him… keelhaul him maybe?" Jack wondered.

Elizabeth grinned slightly.

"We didn't. It was just… well, I went down there just to see for myself that he was really there. Then I thought that this could be the, er, _opportune moment… _to get revenge on him. The only problem is that I don't know exactly what to do with him. I hoped one of you pirates would have an idea. After all, you are the bloodthirsty lot, aren't you? Don't any of you have some, um, _interesting_ methods of revenge?"

"As much as I would like to just throw him overboard and let him drown, we prob'ly shouldn't do that, those things hav' a way of comin' back to haunt ye," Jack mused, but before he could continue, Will interrupted him.

"But there IS something similar we could do. You still know where to find that island, Jack? You know, the one where you were marooned twice."

"How could I ever forget that?"

"Well, why shouldn't we help Beckett to take a bit of a break from all his hard work? Might be good for him. His Navy friends will rescue him eventually."

Jack and Elizabeth got Will's meaning first and grinned, but soon the whole crew was laughing.

Downstairs, Beckett heard the laughter wondered what those pirates were doing that amused them so much. He was still just the slightest bit worried about Elizabeth's threat. It was an odd situation. Normally, he was in charge – he had never found himself in this type of situation and it was uncomfortable to admit that couldn't do anything about it.

When none of his capturers returned, Beckett huddled down in a corner, hoping his men would for once manage to do something right without him.

On deck, the crew had finally decided what to do with their prisoner.

"So… When will we arrive at your island, Jack?" Elizabeth asked once the two were alone.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe a week one or less, depen' on the seas Ye can't wait to get your revenge, can ye? Appears like ye've become a real pirate," Jack smirked.

"Well…," she began, but then realized what he had just said. "I'm definitely not a pirate!"

"No… o'course not…"

"Tell me… what were we talking about when I went down to see Beckett?" Elizabeth asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic. Miraculously, it worked – although not the way she'd wanted.

"Well, I was about to be askin' ye what that… kiss on the Pearl was all about. Ye know the one ye gave me righ' before Jones' beastie showed up ta eat me…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She knew he would bring that up sooner or later.

"What do you think? I had to find a way to keep you on the ship," she lied, not knowing why she wasn't telling him the truth.

"But there're many other things ye could have done. Ye could have just talked to me and I would…"

"…have laughed at me," she finished his sentence. "Don't tell me you would have _agreed_?"

Jack smirked at her shock.

"Alright, so I would've laughed at ye. But I still want to know why ye kissed me."

'I hate it when he's being like this,' Elizabeth thought. 'If I tell him the truth, he _will_ laugh at me. If I lie, he will tease me till I tell him the truth anyway.'

"Damn you, Jack!" she exclaimed. "Can't you just leave it like it is?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Oh, come on Lizzie," Jack wheedled mercilessly. "I know ye wanna tell me. I see it in yer eyes. Ye're just waitin' for the _opportune moment_…and here it is."

"I won't tell you. It's none of your business."

"None of me business?" he laughed. "Ye kiss me, n' chain me to me ship – to die, I might add – and now ye tell me it's none of me business… Fine, so I'll tell ye what that kiss was about."

He took a few steps toward her, making her back off until her back hit the rail. His right hand raised into one of his own unique 'Jack-' gestures and he grinned slightly. Elizabeth felt a shiver running down her back.

"I know _exactly_ why ye did it…"

* * *

**The Flying Dutchman was heading upriver towards a small island. A very familiar small island…**

**Tia and Davy Jones had spent most of the time in his cabin, doing things they didn't want anyone to see. When the two came on deck for the first time in three days, she immediately recognized the island.**

**Turning around to Jones, she smiled, then gave him a puzzled look.**

"**Why are we 'eadin' to my island? I can't t'ink of anyt'in' interestin' dere."**

"**I just ye'd like to pick up some things," he replied. "After all, you told me you wouldn't be able to put me heart back where it belongs unless you had a few things from your home."**

"**Of course I could do dat."**

**Half an hour later, Tia and two other members of the Flying Dutchman's crew were ready to head to Tia's small house Tia possessed. Davy Jones gave his men a warning look that told them they'd better not to do anything wrong, then he smiled at Tia.**

"**Can't come with ye, sorry."**

"**I know, tisn't da time fo' you to be steppin' on da shore," she answered. ""I be back soon."

* * *

**

_To be continued_


	25. Weakness

**Chapter 25 – Weakness**

**Disclaimer:**

_Don't belong to me… wait… ye know them._

**A/N:**

_Like I said, I'm sorry it always takes so long… Please review. The parts written in italics are on the Flying Dutchman or somewhere around it.

* * *

_

"_I know **exactly** why ye did it…"

* * *

_

When she saw Jack's grin and heard his words, Elizabeth knew she had lost. That pirate could read her like nobody else. With him, one look, a single expression gave her away.

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at their Captain.

"Are you asking the reason for… shall we say _unusual_ behaviour, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, part playful, part annoyed.

Jack twirled his beard, watching her intently.

"Ye…" he began, taking a step towards her so she backed away towards the rail. "…did it…" – another step towards her – "'cause ye…" He smiled and took the last step that was needed to bring them as close together as they had been that day on the Pearl when he had discovered the black mark had reappeared. His rough and admittedly dirty hand cupped her cheek like he had done then and his eyes remained locked with hers. "…'cause ye like ta explore the unknown…" he finished, his voice low and persuasive.

"You think so?" she whispered softly. He grinned once more – apparently it was one of his hobbies – then, before she got a single chance to react somehow, his lips brushed over hers. Even though it had only been the slightest contact, it caught her totally off guard.

"Well, Lizzy…" Jack began once more, forcing her to focus her attention back to him. "Sev'ral weeks ago ye've explored the so called unknown… it's been a long time since that… an' I s'ppose ye liked what ye found out…" he explained slowly, never breaking their eye contact while his index finger gently caressed her cheek.

"Did I?" she asked, intoxicated by his closeness.

"O'course ye did… and ye still do… I know exactly what ye want, Lizzy… Ye want to explore 'the unknown' a little bit further…"

With those words, Jack's hand trailed down to her neck, then his lips met hers again, only this time it wasn't a slight contact, but much like the kiss they had shared before the Kraken had appeared…

* * *

_It had been hours since Tia had left the Flying Dutchman to get a few things from her home and Davy Jones had begun to worry about her. The way to her little house didn't take longer than about an hour there and back. Even if packing her things had taken longer than expected, she should have returned quite awhile ago._

_Jones knew that his restless pacing on the ships deck was, to say the least, bothering his men, but he couldn't stop it. For the first time in ages he was really concerned about someone._

_What if something had happened to her during the trip, if a few bloody pirates had taken her as their hostage to blackmail him, the Master of the Sea? Or, even worse, what if she had somehow gotten rid of his men and had decided to escape his world? Sighing, Jones told himself that Tia wasn't that stupid She was indeed a clever woman,she knew he would hunt Sparrow down and kill him if she left him._

_Defeated by such a simple thing as worry, Jones turned to meet his men's confused gazes. Looking for the silliest expressions, he watched each man closely. Finally, he found what he was searching for. William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner's face wasn't confused but annoyed, something that wasn't to his liking and Miller, another member of his crew looked as if he had seen a ghost or something. Joseph Miller hadn't had much luck in his life. When his – Navy – Crew had left him to die, he had joined a pirate ship. That ship, Jones remembered, was called Doubloon. Jones had sent the Kraken to kill the ship's Captain because that man annoyed him, but unfortunately, Hector Barbossa had managed to escape. The only other man alive on that ship had been Miller. The man had tried to convince Jones that he didn't belong to the crew, that he had just tried to get a passage to England, but he hadn't succeeded._

_Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Davy Jones turned his attention back to the two men he had chosen._

"_I s'ppose something might 'ave happened to Miss Dalma. I goin' ta look for her. Turner, Miller, ye're comin' wit' me." Despite the fact he himself couldn't go ashore, he decided that he would at least feel better being as close to her hut as a boat on the river… and he could direct his men if it became necessary to step on the land._

_But just as Jones was about to climb into the boat, joining his unenthusiastic men, he was stopped by a strange feeling. An instant later, he heard a voice._

"'_Tis not da time for you to step on da shore, Davy. I'll be right back."_

_Looking around his ship, Jones searched for Tia, the voice's owner. But to his surprise and slight horror, he found nothing. Although **he** had heard Tia's voice loud and clear, apparently his men hadn't heard her, nor was she anywhere near him. Confused, Jones promised himself to ask Tia about that strange thing later, but for the moment, he chose to believe the voice._

"_Alright… As ye were. We don't need to search for her, she's okay. Back on the ship, Turner, Miller!" he commanded his confused crew. When both men were back on the Flying Dutchman, Jones stomped off to his cabin without another word.

* * *

_

It was late at night when Elizabeth finally returned below deck. Since the late afternoon, when Jack had kissed her the first time since his "death", they had both been in his cabin. They had talked a lot and done… other things. Of course Jack had invited her to spend the night in the cabin, doing a few more of those… other things, but she had refused. With so much going on and so much at stake, it was definitely not the time or the place to take such a… big step forward.

Tired, Elizabeth went to her hammock and took off her shoes and hat. Fortunately, she had managed to take her pirate clothes with her. She wouldn't have liked to wear the dress Beckett had given her, it was far too expensive-looking for a pirate ship…

* * *

_To be continued_

_So… now press that cute little, blue button down there… you know what I mean?_


	26. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 26 – Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_Alright, I want more reviews. Two are definitely not enough ;-)

* * *

_

Jack sat in his cabin, looking out of the admittedly dirty window. To be honest, he was just the tiniest bit annoyed by Elizabeth's sudden disappearance. They had gotten along so well, but then… Then she had decided it would be better for her to sleep in the crew's quarters instead of the Captain's cabin. He wondered if she was bothered about the rumors abounding about his, uhm, love live. Those stories made it seem as though he couldn't keep his hands to himself for one night… Well, alright, he couldn't, but still…

Daydreaming a bit, Jack continued to stare out of the window.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Elizabeth and Jack stood in his cabin, locked in a passionate kiss. If anyone had seen them, the little dance the two played would have certainly caused a smile. Jack would try to subtly push Elizabeth a little bit closer to the bed, and she would just as subtly guide them off to the other side.

He finally managed to maneuver them a bit closer to his goal when suddenly she just slipped through his grasp and sat down on a chair beside the window.

Grinning slightly, Jack approached her. To his surprise, she didn't react when he sat down in the room's second chair beside her. She just stared out of the dirty window, trying to see if somebody was standing on deck.

"Tell me… Lizzy… why did ye sit down? Are yer legs feelin' a bit wobbly?" he teased her, immediately asking himself if it had been the right thing to say because her expression changed from thoughtful to annoyed.

When she didn't answer, Jack lifted his hands in defeat.

"'right, darlin'. Jus' forget I asked that… so what are ye thinkin' about? Ye seem quite… lost in yer thoughts. Who's the lucky subject?" he asked inquisitively, flashing his trademark grin.

Her head jerked up in surprise and her eyes all of a sudden fixed on his. With a small smile, she turned her attention back to the present.

"Oh… it's nothing," she replied, blushing slightly.

"I know that expression, Lizzy. Y'always react like this if ye keep something from me. So tell me… After all, one minute we're…well, you know… and the next yer starin' inta space!"

Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment, then she rose to her feet and began to walk to the door. She was nearly there when Jack stopped her.

"Where are ye goin'?"

"Bed," she said simply. "I'm sleepy, and it was a long day."

He took a few steps towards her, tentatively reaching out to touch her face.

"There's a bed here, too…A good one, not one o' the crew's hammocks…" he wheedled gently.

Elizabeth blushed furiously and slapped his hand away. Then she looked at the floor as if hoping to find something interesting there. Silently, she cursed herself for thinking Jack wouldn't try… something. What had she been thinking to kiss him like that? Hadn't she known what he'd do? Or maybe she hadn't been thinking all that clearly herself, she thought confusedly.

Jack almost laughed out loud when he saw Liz's expression.

"So… what d'ye say?" he asked – and again immediately regretted it. She shot him a deadly glare, all traces of confusion gone.

"How dare you presume that I'd… that we…!? That's something I'd never agree to! You knew that!" she yelled at him. Before he could protest, she had taken another step towards the door and continued her tirade, "I thought I could trust you! How silly I was! I should have known you'd use the first opportunity you get!"

When she finally paused for a deep breath, Jack saw his chance.

"Ye really believe that's what I meant? Damn, Lizzie! It was just an offer of a bed for the night so ye don't have ta stay in crew's quarters. No second thoughts, nothin'… Don't you trust me after everything? Not that I'm adverse to tryin' out yer suggestion mind you, but…" He trailed off and shrugged, looking wounded.

It took a minute for Elizabeth to figure out what Jack had said and then it hit her – she had misjudged him just as she had accused him of misjudging her. Confused and quite embarrassed, she opened the door.

"Well… Thank you. But, I, uhm, think I'll try the hammocks anyway..."

Then, without waiting for his answer, she disappeared into the dark and stormy night.

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Jack smiled, amused. He didn't think she believed what he had told her about not having second thoughts. After all, he was Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate, irresistible, charming, and, of course, utterly trustworthy…

* * *

_At long last Davy Jones heard a noise outside. It had been twenty-four hours since Tia's departure and he desperately hoped she had finally returned._

_With a deep sigh, he exited his cabin and looked around on the deck. Unfortunately, his whole crew was gathered around a place at the rail so he couldn't see anything. Of course that wasn't a problem for the self-proclaimed Master of the Sea. Jones just stepped towards his men, cleared his throat and shot everyone an angry glare. Which, considering his normal facial features, was quite effective._

_Immediately, all the pirates hurried to get out of their Captain's way._

"_So… what's so int'restin' here that ye all are neglectin' yer duties?" he snarled. But before any of his crew could answer, a female and very familiar voice could be heard from somewhere below the rail._

"_I suppose t'ose pirates are jus' curious. After all, dey don't see women dat often… funny t'ing dat dey do dis alt'ough I was 'ere before…"_

_As Jones began to wonder if he was having hallucinations again, Tia's head appeared at the rail. Smiling gladly, Jones went to help her on board._

_Once they were in his cabin, he looked curiously at her. _

"_Do y'ave everything ye need ta put me 'eart back where it belongs?" he asked, almost a bit frightened about her answer._

"_Of course. You sure you want it back?"_

"_Jus' do it, alright?"_

"_Alright…"_

_And with those words, Tia began…_

_Outside of the cabin, one man had listened intently to the talk inside of the Captain's cabin. Jones words had given him hope that he would be able to return to his son. He knew that once Davy Jones had his heart back, he and every other member of the crew would no longer be bound to the ship._

_Slowly and carefully, he began the preparations for his escape. It could only be a matter of time until he was free._

_With a small smile, he imagined his son's face if he knew what was going on aboard the Flying Dutchman. William Turner would be surprised to say the least…

* * *

_

**To be continued**

**Please press the little button down there. After all, there will only be two more chapters. I suppose ;-)**


	27. Fate

**Chapter 27 – Fate**

**Disclaimer:**

_Same as always._

**A/N:**

_I hope that this story will be finished until New years eve, but I'm not sure. Please review, that somehow inspires me.

* * *

_

_Slowly, Davy Jones opened his eyes. For an instant, he wasn't certain of his whereabouts, but as soon as he saw Tia's face above him, he remembered everything._

"_You okay, den?" she asked cautiously. So many things could have gone wrong…_

"_Yes, s'ppose I am." Jones said gingerly._

"_O'course. You want to look at yo'self? You'll find yo' appearance has changed"_

_With a puzzled look, Jones rose to his feet and walked over to the mirror, one he had once stolen from a big trading ship. The enormous thing had more or less matched his other furniture so he had kept it._

_Jones looked tentatively at himself, not entirely sure about the whole thing. At first, he was shocked by what he saw. But it didn't take long for him to appreciate each and every change in his looks._

_And the change was quite dramatic. The most obvious was, of course, his face. The tentacles were gone, as was the fish-like skin and slime. What looked back at him was a normal, human face. And. when he touched his chin, he felt beard stubble. Only his ice-blue eyes remained unchanged._

_Then he saw his hair. He had almost forgotten how he had looked before he had become the Master of the Sea. He remembered his hair as having much less grey in it but he still liked what he saw. Before Jones could think further about what had happened to him, he felt Tia's hand on his shoulder._

"_Do you like what you see?" she asked smiling. Jones turned around to look at her. He gave her a small smile before answering._

"'_Tis kin'o' strange. What else – besides me appearance – has changed?"_

"_Well… all dese disgusting tentacles are gone, you know," Tia grinned sassily._

"_EXCEPT me appearance, darlin'," Jones chuckled._

"_Since you've your 'eart back… well… you'll be feelin' emotions again'. In every t'ing you do."_

"_And?"_

"_Well… you pro'bly won't be pleased t'ear des…but your connection ta yo' pet Kraken is gone… I s'ppose dat… p'r'aps… you're no longer de Master of da Sea…You be a 'uman man again'"_

_Fighting to remain calm – after all, he had asked Tia to give him his heart back – Jones gave her a worried look._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You could lose your crew," Tia said bluntly, no longer caring what he thought about that. She couldn't change it anymore, so she could just tell him what had happened._

"_Why?"_

"_Deir souls are no longer bound to yo' ship, Davy. Dey're free now. Free to leave you and da Dutchman…"_

"_Do ye think that any of them wants to stay?" Jones asked, not sure what he would do without his crew._

"_Maybe so. Yo' still one of da most dangerous pirates in da' Caribbean. Bein' on your ship protects dem."_

_On deck, William Turner, better known as Bootstrap Bill, was climbing down a small ladder to one of the Flying Dutchman's boats. He knew that their Captain had his heart back, he felt how his soul was now free again._

_Quietly as not to wake any of the other crew members or worse, alarm Jones himself, he rowed away from the ship. Thick fog surrounded him and made it impossible to see farther than about ten or fifteen feet. The whole atmosphere was eerie, intensified by the darkness of the night._

_With a worried frown, Bootstrap risked one look back to what had been his prison for years. The huge pirate ship still looked dangerous and threateningly, but he knew that he could escape if he was fast enough. Since Jones seemed to be busy flirting with that witch, Bootstrap was sure the Captain wouldn't see him._

_Smiling, the pirate tried to remember how his son had looked those few days he had been aboard the Flying Dutchman. The boy had certainly many admirers among women… Bootstrap briefly wondered how he would find the Black Pearl, but then he decided he would let fate take him wherever he should be.

* * *

_

Jack and Elizabeth stood at the rail, looking eagerly towards the small Caribbean island in front of them. Finally, after a week of sailing, they had reached their first stop on their way to Southampton.

With an evil grin, Elizabeth looked up at the pirate beside her.

"What do you think, Jack? Is it time for our guest to finally leave?" she asked.

"S'ppose so. Wait here, Gibbs and I'll brin' him upstairs… Don't think that good ol' Beckett will be pleased t'ear of his fate…" Jack smirked. Then he went downstairs.

Minutes later, Gibbs, Will and Jack dragged their cursing prisoner onto the deck. When they passed Elizabeth, Beckett shot her an angry glare.

"This was your idea, wasn't it, Elizabeth?" he demanded loudly while struggling against the pirates who were pulling him farther down the deck.

"It's Miss Swann to you, Lord Beckett. And I wouldn't say it was _all_ my idea… I wanted revenge and Will had just the right plan. Trust me, you will enjoy your 'holiday'…"

"You… you…" Beckett exclaimed, but before he could continue, the pirates had reached the a plank hanging out over the water.

"Ye certainly know about that… er, …pirate tradition, don't you, Becky? If ye want ta get rid of somebody ye just let 'em walk the plank…But don't worry mate, we've all done it, haven't we Lizzie?" Jack grinned at Elizabeth. "So up ye go, hurry along now, we don't have much time… there's no use in delaying this…"

The expression on Beckett's face would have made any soldier run for cover, but of course it didn't bother Jack or the other pirates in the least. Only Elizabeth felt a cold shiver running down her spine, but then she remembered that Beckett couldn't do anything bad to her.

She watched as the pirates pushed Beckett onto the plank and finally got him to fall rather than jump into the Caribbean sea. With a loud splash, their worst enemy hit the water.

When the Black Pearl turned to sail towards England, Elizabeth risked one last look to the island. Far away from them, she saw Beckett paddling around in the water. Satisfied that he couldn't harm them anymore, she turned around to look at Jack.

"You know what, Jack?" she asked. "I really hope Beckett's friends won't rescue him too that soon…"

"Yes… I like that idea… but unfortunately we forgot to give him a gun with one shot… s'ppose it would be better for him if they rescued before he starves to death… But I don't think that we will be seein' him again," Jack mused with a grin.

"I hope not… Tell me, how long will we need to reach Southampton?"

"About three to six weeks, maybe longer if we meet any sailors that belong to that Navy…"

Elizabeth smiled, then she turned around to look at the horizon.

'Six weeks till I have to say goodbye to two of my best friends… Only a little more than a month till Sam and Will leave forever,' she thought sadly. 'I really hope they will be happy together. Maybe Sam will even be able to find her parents and talk to them. After all, it's been four years since she's last seen them…'

Those thoughts in mind, Elizabeth went downstairs to search for Will and Sam. Maybe she could at least spend some time with them until they went away…

* * *

_TBC_

_Please review – next chapter will be the Epilogue. And merry christmas to all of you_


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:**

_So once again… same as always_

**A/N:**

_I don't know if this is what you expected of an Epilogue, but I hope I'll get one last review nonetheless ;-)

* * *

_

Sam stepped on the deck and looked around. She and Will would leave the Pearl within the next hour now that Captain Sparrow had finally found a new crewmember. Actually, the man had found him.

James Norrington had barely managed to escape being killed by Beckett whose men had finally found that small island… Afterwards, the Commodore had boarded a ship that sailed to England. There, he had found the Pearl. Although he had told Elizabeth that a pirate's life wasn't one for him, he had asked Jack if he could join his crew.

Sam smiled as Elizabeth appeared on deck. She hadn't seen her best friend very often the past few weeks, Elizabeth had spent almost every free minute in the Captain's cabin. Even on night watch, the governor's daughter hadn't accompanied Sam. What she had been doing was a mystery to Sam, but if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to know.

"You're sure that you want to leave, Sam?" Elizabeth asked once again, although she already knew her friend's answer.

"Of course I am. I can't stay on this ship. One of my greatest wishes is a house somewhere with a nice and caring husband and maybe a few children. Will and I decided we could have that together… But maybe you could visit us sometime in the future. The near future. I suppose that won't be too hard… after all you have a fast ship," Sam suggested with a small smile.

When Elizabeth didn't answer, Sam began to look for Will so they could leave.

"I will miss you, Sam," the governor's daughter whispered sadly. "It's not easy to find a friend who's at least half as good as you…"

Sam's expression turned sad, too.

"I will also miss you… But I hope that we will see each other again… We will, won't we?"

"Of course we will," Elizabeth replied. By now, she was almost crying. Quickly, she wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye so Sam wouldn't see it. Then she saw Will appearing on deck.

"I suppose you have to go, Sam. Will's waiting for you."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Take care and visit us sometime soon," Sam replied. "Maybe you want some time with Will before we leave… saying goodbye and so on… Tell him I'm waiting at the dock. Bye, Elizabeth."

"Bye," Elizabeth whispered and hugged her friend fiercely. Then she let her leave the ship. Seconds later, Will spotted her and came over to the rail.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"She's waiting for you at the dock… She wanted the two of us to say goodbye to each other," Elizabeth answered with a miserable smile.

"You are sure that you want to stay here… with Jack?" Will wanted to know, worried that a pirate ship would be too dangerous for his best friend.

"Of course I am. I can't leave this ship. It's just that… freedom is one of my greatest wishes. And with Jack I can have it. We get along with each other… are in love. But I promise to visit you and Sam. Wherever you move, we will find you," Elizabeth replied, smiling as she noticed how similar her explanation was to Sam's.

"So I can't change your mind, then?" Will tried it once again.

"No, you can't. I've made my decision and I'm sure that it's the right one," she said harsher than intended. But she had to make sure that Will accepted her decision once and forever.

"I understand," he whispered. "As long as it makes you happy… Goodbye, Liz."

"Bye, Will."

Will turned around and left, not looking back because he didn't know if he could look at her just now.

"Hey… whelp!" Jack called from the door to his quarters. "Ye weren't goin' ta leave withou' tellin' yer Captain 'bout it, were ye? If Lizzie gets ta say goodbye, I also want ta do that."

By now, Jack was standing in front of Will, looking at him.

"Bye, William," the pirate said surprisingly honest and serious. "Take care… ye don't want ta disappoin' all those lasses that seem ta fall fer ye, do ye?"

There it was again. The usual 'Jack humor' was back. Will grinned slightly.

"Goodbye, Jack. Take care and don't do anything… bad… to Elizabeth. I don't want to have to come back to kill you…"

For an instant, Jack just looked at Will, then he laughed.

"Nice joke, Will… But I s'ppose it'd be the other way 'round – Lizzie will do somethin' bad ta me…"

They both continued to look at each other for a few long seconds, then Will turned around. And with a last, whispered "Bye", he was gone.

Slowly, Jack turned around and walked towards Elizabeth. He could see that she had been crying, but she seemed to be calm again.

He knew she was one of the greatest 'treasures' he had ever plundered, but still… With a small smile, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and took out his compass.

"Ye know, Lizzie… That thing ye gave back ta me. S'ppose we'll find somethin' interestin' if we sail in the right direction… savvy?"

**The End

* * *

**

_Well… suppose it's time for a few "Thank You"'s…_

_First, thanks to my indeed wonderful Beta Marie who corrected all those terrible mistakes I made… (She says they weren't that bad, but, in my opinion, some were quite stupid grin)._

_Alright, who else?_

_Oh, I remember ;-). I wanted to thank everyone who send me a review – or many of them… It was nice to see that at least a few people liked what I wrote… Anyway, I hope this story wasn't all that bad. I wish all of you a happy new year – maybe you could send me a few final reviews… ;-)_


End file.
